


In Too Deep

by orphan_account



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-06-28 11:10:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 28,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15706047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tig Trager's sister Jessie has been around the club as long as she can remember. She's always held her own with the men and croweaters alike until Happy walked into the clubhouse.  Can she handle the killer, or can he handle her?-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------I own nothing to do with the Sons Of Anarchy or their story. I only own my own original characters and story.





	1. Chapter One

 

"Who's on tow this morning?"

Gemma looked at the roster and sighed. "Looks like Hap and Tig."

Jessie rolled her eyes and cursed before grabbing her hoodie from the back of the chair. "I guess I'll take Juice then."

Gemma frowned. "Take Juice where?"

Jessie chuckled dryly as she opened the office door. "The Widow Peterson needs a tow. Tig and Happy scare the straight people. I'll take Juice."

Jessie heard Gemma laughing as she shut the door to the office and made her way to the garage. There wasn't a lot going on the lot of Teller-Morrow this morning, which was unusual. Jessie thought she might actually get away with an early day today if things stayed the way they were. She saw the guys all standing around shooting the shit as she walked over.

"Juice! We got a tow!"

Juice, Tig, and Chibs all turned to look at her as she pulled her hoodie on over her head. Juice nodded and started to walk her way, but Tig grabbed his arm. "Woah. Me and Hap are on tow this morning."

Jessie grinned at her brother and shook her head. "Yeah, but I'm taking this one. I want Juice."

Her spine stiffened as she heard a deep gravelly voice from right behind her. So close in fact that she could feel the person breathing on the back of her neck. "I'll take you."

Jessie rolled her eyes as Tig snickered. "I didn't ask for you, I asked for Juice." She pointed at Juice, who was looking a little nervous, as Chibs just chuckled and walked back into the garage. "Let's go, hot stuff."

Tig smacked Juice in the back of the head as he walked by him on the way to the tow truck. "Yeah, Juicy, mommy's waiting."

Once Jessie jumped into the passenger seat, she looked at Juice. "Let's go."

He grinned and pointed at the ignition. "We need the keys."

When it became apparent that Juice wasn't going after the keys, Jessie jumped back down out of the truck and started across the lot, mumbling to herself. As she neared the garage, she looked at her brother and Happy, who were standing there smirking. "Ok, which one of you dumbasses has the keys?"

Tig snickered as he pointed to Happy, who was standing there, feet spread apart and arms crossed across his chest like he owned the lot. Jessie sighed as he gave her a slow grin. Tig shook his head and snickered again. "Looks like you need to be nice to the man, sis."

Jessie held out a hand and looked up at the mountain in front of her. "Keys, please."

The smirk on Happy's face just got wider as he shook his head. "Nope. I'll take you."

"Juice is already in the truck." Jessie shook her head. "I don't have time for this. I'll just get the extra set of keys from the office." Before she could take two steps toward the office, Happy had her off her feet and over his shoulder as he strode toward the tow truck. Jessie pounded on his back, screaming as Tig laughed hysterically. "Put me down!!"

All she received for her efforts was a stinging smack on the ass as Happy motioned for Juice to get out of the truck. Once Juice was out of the way, Happy slung Jessie in through the driver's side, pushing her over so he could slide in. He pulled the keys out of his jeans pocket and started the truck, looking over to shake his head at a steaming Jessie.

"Next time, just do what you're told, little girl."

Jessie looked at him in shock for a moment before shaking her head. "I don't know who you think you are, but you  _are not_  the boss of me, Happy!"

All she received in answer to that was a wink and a slight smirk as he drove out of the lot.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jessie passed the joint to Gemma as she took a sip of her beer. She sighed as she looked out over her backyard, watching the fireflies and thinking that this was a pretty good end to a weekday. Her day may have started out a mess, but it ended smoothly, which was what was important.

"So tell me again why you haven't fucked Happy through a mattress by now?"

Jessie looked over at her best friend and sighed as she shook her head. "Gem, the list of reasons is very, very long."

Gemma snorted, making Jessie grin. "Yeah, I know the usual bullshit reasons you give every time I ask you, but I want the real one."

Jessie groaned as she let her head fall back against the lounge chair she was currently sitting in on her patio. "Fuck, Gem. I got a nice buzz going, a cold beer in my hand, and not one man in sight. Why are you trying to bring my shit down?"

Gemma just laughed. "Because that's what I'm good at, darlin."

Jessie stared out into the darkness for a few minutes before sighing. "If you really want to know why, I'll tell you, and then maybe we can stop having this conversation every other fucking day. These guys... they don't want mature women, they want that young pussy. You know the ones. Not quite jailbait, but you can still smell high school on them. I'm around the same age as Happy. I'm too old for him, plain and simple."

They were both quiet for a little while, each in their own thoughts until Gemma finally broke the silence. "I don't think you're giving him enough credit. Hap isn't like the other guys. Maybe he's more mature."

Jessie shrugged. "Maybe so, but it doesn't matter. I'm not old lady material, pure and simple."


	2. Chapter Two

 

Jessie poked her head out of the office door into the garage, looking down at the paper in her hand. "Hey, who's got the '58 Ford Fairlane?"

Chibs lifted his head from under the hood of a Mazda to grin over at her. "Hap's got that one."

Jessie sighed. "And he would be where? The owner is on the phone."

Chibs chuckled and motioned toward the clubhouse with his head. "He's still in his dorm. Had a late night last night. Tell him you'll call him back."

With a growl, Jessie slammed the door to the office and told the man on the phone that she would call him back ASAP with the info on his car. Once she got Half-Sack to watch the phones, she made a beeline for the clubhouse. She walked into the dim interior, wrinkling her nose at the smell of stale smoke, booze and old pussy. She shook her head at the half-dressed women still passed out in various spots around the room. She spotted Piney sitting at the bar with a bottle of Patron in front of him.

"Jesus, old man, it's not even ten a.m. yet! Why don't you put down the shot glass and air this place out?"

Piney turned and winked at her as he chuckled and held up a shot in salute. "Why don't you bite me, young lady? Why you in here anyway? You usually stay in the office."

"Looking for Happy."

Piney nodded toward the hallway leading to the dorms. "Haven't seen him yet. Probably still in bed."

Jessie muttered under her breath before giving him a nod. As she made her way down the dimly lit hallway, she really hoped he wasn't naked, and she also really really hoped he didn't have a croweater with him. That would just make her morning complete. She hit paydirt with the first door she tried. As she let it swing open quietly, she breathed a sigh of relief when she only saw Happy. She cleared her throat, hoping to wake him, but he remained asleep, snoring softly.

She tilted her head as she leaned against the doorframe, silently checking him out. She'd always thought he was handsome in a sharp, sinister kind of way, but now, with sleep softening his hard edges a little, he looked even better. She sighed as she thought of just how long she had been in lust for this man. Jessie grinned to herself as she shook her head. Too long. 

Ever since he started running down their way with the Tacoma charter, and now, with him being Nomad to be closer to his mother, she saw him a lot. He worked at TM, helped the boys with whatever they needed from him, ran up and down the coast. She knew what he did for the club, she wasn't stupid. She'd heard enough conversations to know that he was the enforcer, The Killa, as Tig called him.

She shook her head as she stepped out of the doorway and closer to the bed. She stuck out a foot and kicked the mattress, shaking the bed. All she got was a grunt, so she did it again, harder. She couldn't stop the grin that appeared as she heard him speak in the deep, gravelly voice. 

"Do it again, little girl, and see what happens."

"Oh good, you're awake." She ignored his snort and tried not to stare as he rolled over on the bed and revealed his heavily tattooed torso. She really hoped that she wasn't drooling as she stared at the point where his vee line disappeared into his boxers. "Mr. Harper would like an update on his Ford."

Happy suddenly sat up on the side of the bed and stared at her for a moment before cracking the smallest grin. "His Ford is a piece of shit and needs to be retired."

Jessie grinned and shook her head as he stood up and walked over to the dresser close to where she was standing. "Well, I can't quote you, unfortunately."

Happy nodded and turned to walk into the bathroom. "I'll get you a report as soon as I make it to the garage, ok?" He was smirking when he turned to look at her. "Unless you're gonna wash my back, I'll see you outside, little girl."

Jessie cleared her throat and turned to walk out the way she had come. "That will be fine."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jessie looked up in surprise when she heard the office door open and then slam shut, to find Happy standing there not looking very... happy. He slapped a piece of paper down in front of her and she saw that it was the report she had been waiting for. She looked back up with a smile on her face only to be met with a scowl. "You seem to be in a bad mood. Something happen?"

Happy nodded as he continued to stand on the other side of her desk, leaning on it with both hands so that he was towering over Jessie. "Yeah, I have some things on my mind."

Jessie nodded and grinned. "Well, I've been told that I'm easy to talk to, so shoot. Get it off your chest. If nothing else, you might feel better sharing it with someone else."

Happy nodded before staring down at her desk in thought. Finally, he lifted his head and looked into her eyes, making her heart skip a beat. "There's this girl I like. I've wanted her for a while now, but I don't know what to do about it, and now, she's making things difficult."

Jessie swallowed hard as she felt her stomach clench. Ok, so maybe she hadn't been expecting that. She did a mental eye roll as she silently congratulated whatever croweater that had managed to get his attention. While she was kind of pissed that she was never the center of his attention, she couldn't blame him for wanting someone. She understood that quite well.

"Ok, tell me about her."

 


	3. Chapter Three

 

"She's hard-headed and stubborn. She always has to do things her way, and won't listen to anyone else once she's made up her mind. Every time I think I have her figured out, she does something that makes me want to turn her over my knee."

Jessie swallowed hard at the visual of being put over Happy's knee. She remembered that she was supposed to speak as he continued to stare at her. "She... uh, well, she sounds horrible. Well, maybe horrible is a strong word. She sounds difficult."

Jessie watched as Happy cracked a smile. "Yeah, so why am I so hung up on her? It doesn't help that her brother is my best friend either. He wouldn't like the idea of me getting with her, but I just can't help myself." 

She stared at him as he slowly made his way around the desk until he had her pretty much pinned in her chair between the desk and the wall. The phone started ringing as Happy smirked, making her eyes go wide as realization set in. "You're talking about me!"

Happy winks as he points to the phone. "Answer that. We'll talk later."

Jessie sputters in indignation as he retreats back to the office door before walking out and shutting it behind himself. She blows out a breath as she grabs the phone. "Teller-Morrow, this is Jessie, how can I help you today?"

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the time Gemma made it in, Jessie was in a state. Gemma just grinned at her as she set her purse down on the desk. "What's got you so worked up darlin?'

Jessie pointed toward the garage and glared. "Baldy out there decided that he's interested in me, but... "

Gemma held up her hand. "No, Jess, there's no but. This is what you wanted, remember?"

Jessie shook her head. "Yeah, but he didn't have to be so offensive about it."

Gemma cracked a smile. "Well, he is Happy." She looked at the clock on the wall. "Did you call the lunch order in?"

Jessie nodded as she opened the cash drawer and pulled out some money. "Yeah, I'll make a run to the diner."

Gemma smirked. "Why don't you get Hap to take you?"

Jessie rolled her eyes and held up her car keys. "I don't need a babysitter. I have a car."

She heard Gemma chuckling as she walked out into the sunshine and shut the door behind herself. She ignored the sounds of the guys working in the garage as she walked across the parking lot. She waved to Clay as he walked out of the clubhouse in the direction of the garage and he waved back, giving her a wink and a grin. She reached her car and was opening the driver's side door when a very familiar voice called out to her.

"Jess! Hold up and I'll go with you."

Jessie blew out a breath as she turned to see Happy jogging over to her, Tig walking slower. "I can go by myself, ya know. I have a license and everything."

Happy just smirked and shook his head. "Yeah, I know, smartass. I'll come with."

Tig walked up, his head swiveling between his sister and his best friend. "Hey, why are you wanting to go with Jessie?"

Happy shrugged, looking over at Tig. "Does it matter? I just wanted to ride along."

Tig grinned, nodding his head. "Yeah, I think it matters. I think you're trying to get with my sister, and that shit ain't happening."

Happy turned fully to Tig as he pulled Jessie behind himself as the two men faced off. "It's not your place to say, brother."

Tig shook his head, stepping closer to Happy. "I think it is. I mean, I'm her brother and her only family, so if it's not up to me to look out for her, who is it up to?"

"Maybe it's up to the guy ready to step in and be her old man."

Tig suddenly pushed hard on Happy's chest, causing him to step back into Jessie. He put a hand behind himself to keep her close. "Over my fucking dead body, man!"

Before Jessie can say anything, Chibs and Clay are stepping in between the two men and holding them back. "That's enough! You two stop your shit and get ready for the run we need to take. Juice, you go with Jessie to get lunch."

Jessie rolled her eyes as Juice stepped over to take the keys from her hand. "I can take myself, really."

Before anyone else could say anything, Happy turned and gave her a look. "Give it up, little girl. Go with Juice."

As Tig lunged for Happy again, causing Chibs to put him in a headlock, Jessie growled under her breath and strode over to the passenger side of the car and got in, slamming the door behind herself. She looked at Juice, who was grinning like an idiot at her. "Just drive, would you?"

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jessie managed to keep away from conversation all the way to the diner and back out to the car with the food. That, however, was as long as Juice was going to go without talking.

"So... you and Hap, huh?"

Jessie looked at him and saw that he was grinning at her. "No, no Hap and me. Just because he thinks that he has decided to make me his old lady doesn't mean that I agree."

Juice frowned as he stopped for a red light. "I thought that you had a thing for Hap. Everyone thought that... well, everyone but Hap and Tig."

Jessie sighed and let her head fall back against the headrest. "Look, it's not that I don't find him attractive, but this is pretty sudden, you know? I mean, we went from him being snarky to wanting me as his old lady. That's a little bit of a shocker."

Juice nodded in agreement before sighing. "Yeah, but it probably won't matter anyway. If Tig really doesn't want him to be with you, he can't be. That's the way it works."

Jessie turned to look at him in shock. "What?! I'm not some teenage virgin. I am fully capable of picking my own partner."

Juice shrugged. "Club rules, Jess. If Tig doesn't like him, as the male head of your family, he gets the last word."

Jessie snorted. "Well, that's some stupid bullshit, right there. I'll be damned if I'm going to let Alex pick my mate."

 


	4. Chapter Four

 

"Gemma, can you give me and Jessie the office, please doll?"

Gemma looked over at Jessie, who nodded before shooting a glare at her brother. Once the door shut behind Gemma, Tig sighed and sat down on the couch across the room.

"Look, I know you're pissed at me, but I'm doing this for your own good."

Jessie lifted a brow and tilted her head. "How do you figure? I mean, do you honestly think, at the age of forty-five, that I'm not able to make my own decisions? That I need you to do that for me?"

Tig shook his head as he stared at her from across the room. "You don't know Happy, Jess. You don't know what he does, what he's capable of doing. I don't want that for you."

Jessie chuckled, making Tig glare at her. "Boy, you must think I'm an idiot. Do you really think I don't know what his role in the club is? I don't think that has anything to do with what he would be like with me... what he is like with me." She sighed, walking over to the window to stare out at the lot. "I'm not a child, Alex. Yeah, I'm younger than you, but both of us are hitting middle age. If I'm interested in Happy, I don't see where that should be your business."

Tig shook his head again as he stood up and came to stand beside her for a moment before walking over to the door. "Well, whether you think it's fair or not, I still say no. Trust me, sis, it's better this way."

Jessie just snorted and slammed the door behind him, leaning against it for a moment before walking back over to her desk. It seemed like seconds later when the door was opening up again, admitting Gemma. She gave Jessie a sympathetic look as she sat down across from her.

"He wouldn't bend, huh?"

Jessie shook her head. "This is bullshit, Gem. I mean, I could see if I was a teenager, but I'm a grown ass woman. I don't need my big brother to choose for me." She snorted as she couldn't help but laugh at the situation. "Hell, we all know Alex's track record. I would be a little scared to see what man he would choose for me."

Gemma just chuckled. "Well, why don't we give this time to sit and chill while they're gone on the run. Maybe by the time they come back, Hap and Tiggy will have it hashed out."

Before Jessie can reply, the door is opening again to admit a scowling Happy. He looked at Gemma and she sighed as she stood back up. "I need a minute with Jessie."

Gemma grinned and nodded. "Yeah, well, you better lock the door after me to keep Tig out."

Happy smirked and nodded as she walked out. He made sure the door was locked before walking over to sit down on the couch. He motioned for Jessie to join him and waited for her to do so before speaking.

"So, you're brother... " Jessie sighed and laid her head over on his shoulder. They sat that way for a few minutes before Happy abruptly pulled her into his lap and placed a hand on her cheek, making her look at him. "This is your call, you know."

Jessie tried to look away from his intense stare but he wouldn't let her. "Not according to Alex." She shook her head as much as he would let her. "I just... what made you decide today was the day?"

Happy gave her a small grin. "You're not scared of me. Most women are unless they want something. You kick my ass and I like that because you don't let me get away with shit. I mean it, no matter what Tig says, it's your call. If you want this, then I'll fight him for you."

Jessie considered the serious man in front of her, then smiled and leaned forward to kiss the tip of his nose, making him sputter. She laughed before her lips were captured in a searing kiss that left her breathless when he finally lifted his head. "I want this, Hap."

Happy let his forehead rest against hers for a moment before tugging on her to stand up. He followed and walked to the door, still holding her hand. Before unlocking the door, he leaned down and kissed her again before smiling at her. "Then you got this, little girl. Don't worry about it, ok? I'll handle Tig."

Jessie just nodded as he walked out the door to his bike, hoping that he was right and that he could talk some sense into Alex. She stepped out of the office and stood at the end of the building watching all of the guys getting ready for their run. She felt Gemma stop beside her as she saw Tara and Opie's wife Lyla standing beside their guys' bikes, waiting to say their goodbyes.

"You're not going to say goodbye to Happy?"

Jessie smirked at her friend, who just chuckled. "I already told him goodbye. Besides, I would hate to see Alex's head explode this afternoon."

Gemma grinned. "I don't know, I think that would be pretty entertaining." She elbowed me before giving me a serious look. "Really, though, tell him goodbye. If nothing else, it will show Tig that it isn't one-sided. That you want Happy just as much."

Jessie thought about what Gemma had said and decided that she was right. Tig needed to know that no matter what he said, she and Happy would do exactly what they wanted. With a smirk on her face, Jessie marched across the parking lot, ignoring the curious looks and the frown on her brother's face as she stopped beside Happy. Without saying anything, she leaned in and put a hand on the back of Happy's neck, pulling him closer as her lips found his.

She forgot everything the second he groaned and put an arm around her waist to pull her even closer. From somewhere, Jessie could hear laughing and someone cursing, but she wasn't interested as Happy's tongue slipped between her lips and deepened the kiss. After a few moments, Jessie finally pulled her head back, breaking the kiss and Happy's hold around her waist. She cleared her throat as she grinned at the stunned man in front of her.

"So... yeah, have a good run."


	5. Chapter Five

 

Jessie, Gemma, Tara, and Lyla all stood with Piney in the morning sunshine, waiting for the boys to get back from their run to Nevada. Gemma looked at Lyla and grinned.

"So, almost time, right? Are you nervous?"

Lyla grinned and shrugged. "Yeah, a little I guess. It's not the wedding as much as it is just getting everything together. There doesn't seem to be enough hours in the day."

Gemma nodded before pointing at Jessie and herself. "Well, if you need help, just let us know. We can get a lot done while you're at Cara Cara during the day. Just make us a list of things to do."

Lyla nodded and chuckled. "That sounds great, actually. There's a party supply I need to go to, but it's in Lodi and I just don't have the time between Cara Cara, the kids, and Ope."

Jessie nodded as she took the shot glass out of Piney's hand and replaced it with a cup of coffee. "We'll go, no problem. We should actually have some extra time this afternoon."

She grinned as she heard Piney mumble about meddling women when she poured the shot of Patron on the asphalt. The sound of bikes drowned out the griping from the aging biker as the guys came into the lot, one after the other. Jessie found herself holding her breath until she saw first Alex then Happy come onto the lot and park in their customary spot. She must have sighed in relief because she heard Gemma laugh before she put an arm around her shoulders.

"It gets easier, baby. You'll be a pro at the old lady thing in no time."

Jessie snorted and shook her head. "Not if Alex gets his way."

Gemma gave her a knowing wink as Happy hopped off his motorcycle and started her way, the smirk on his face getting bigger the closer he got. She frowned when he got close enough for her to see the bruises on his face and the tape across his nose. He reached for her, wrapping an arm around her waist as she grabbed his face and turned it left and right to get a really good look at him.

"What the fuck happened to you?" She turned to glare at her brother as he walked by the two of them. "What the fuck happened to his face, Alexander?"

Tig winced at the use of his full name and rolled his eyes at his sister which just pissed her off more as Happy chuckled quietly from beside her. "If you care to look, I have some bruises too. Damn!"

Jessie crossed her arms over her chest and glared at both men who were now standing side by side. "You two just had to beat the shit out of each other, didn't you?" She shook her head as she turned away from both of them. "Such macho bullshit. Don't either of you talk to me today, I mean it!"

"Little girl, you... "

Jessie swung her head around to Happy, watching as Juice cringed. "Don't you 'little girl' me, Lowman! Don't talk to me!"

Jessie heard a couple of muttered curses from behind her but didn't care as she marched to the office and slammed the door behind herself. She was still steaming ten minutes later when there was a short knock on the door and Chibs stuck his head through.

"Is it safe to come in, lass?"

Jessie glared at him. "If you're going to try to take their side, then no, it's not."

Chibs just chuckled lightly before stepping fully into the room and shutting the door. "Now, lass, it ain't about sides here." He sat down in the chair across from her and leaned forward with his elbows on the desk in front of him. "Ye did want them to work it out, didn't ye?"

Jessie sighed as she put her head in her hands for a moment. "Yes, of course, I did, but I didn't think it was going to come to blows."

Chibs shrugged and gave her that grin that always made her smile, no matter what kind of mood she was in. "Well, they worked it out. Shouldna matter to ye how they went about it." He winked at her as he stood up and held out a hand for her to take, pulling her out of her chair. "Now, the shop's closed today, so ye don't need to be hiding in here. Go check on yer old man."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jessie stood in the doorway to Happy's dorm, watching him pull clothes out of his dresser. She assumed that he had just showered since he was wearing only a towel around his waist. She bit her lip as she admired the view a little longer before finally clearing her throat to let him know that she was there.

He looked at her and smirked. "Finally got tired of standing there staring little girl?"

Jessie smirked back and shrugged. "Eh, if you've seen one heavily tattooed guy, you've seen em all."

Happy chuckled quietly and sat down on the end of the bed as Jessie walked over and ran a hand over his head. She heard him sigh as his head landed on her stomach with a soft thud. "I missed you."

Jessie smiled and leaned down to kiss him on top of the head. "I missed you too. How's the face?"

Happy looked up at her. "It's fine, little girl."

Jessie shook her head. "I just don't understand why you two thought that was necessary."

Happy shrugged. "You don't have to understand, but it was."

Jessie sighed before deciding that he was right. If whatever tension there was between him and Alex was solved by a fistfight, then so be it. She chuckled before pulling his head off of her stomach to make him look up at her. "I want to kiss you, but I'm afraid to."

Happy grinned and pulled her down onto his lap. "Don't be afraid, just do it."

Jessie leaned in and laid her lips on his, sighing in contentment. She was glad he was back, even for a little while.

 


	6. Chapter Six

 

"Where's Jess?"

Gemma looked up from the paperwork in front of her to smile at Happy. "She called in sick this morning. She thinks it's the flu."

Happy frowned at this information. "When I didn't see her car, I tried calling her, but she isn't answering."

Gemma nodded. "Yeah, probably not. She's most likely in bed."

He stood looking out the door for a moment before nodding. "I'm going to take an hour, go check on her."

"Definitely. Take the whole morning. Come back after lunch."

He nodded once more before he walked out and over to the garage where Tig was working on a car. "You got a spare key to Jessie's house?"

Tig looked at him thoughtfully before digging his key ring out of his pants pocket and sorting through the various keys. He finally pulled one off and tossed it to Happy, who nodded his thanks before heading for his bike.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Happy opened the back door quietly, walking into the kitchen and sitting the small bag of groceries down on the counter before walking through the living room to a hallway that he assumed led to the bedrooms. He'd never been in Jessie's house before but only felt slightly uncomfortable about being here without her knowledge.

He wasn't surprised to see that she kept her house very clean and orderly. As he slowly opened the first door he came to, he saw an empty guest bedroom. He shut the door and moved down the hall, making the presumption that her bedroom would be the last door. He found that he was correct when he opened the door and found a television in the corner, turned on but set to mute. He grinned when he heard soft snoring coming from the bed.

He took off his kutte and laid it in the chair sitting in the opposite corner, his boots coming off next, then his jeans and t-shirt. He pulled the covers back just enough to see Jessie in an old SAMCRO t-shirt, probably Tig's. His jaw tightened at the thought, even if it was stupid to be jealous of her own brother. He'd just make sure to give her a few of his old t-shirts to wear instead.

After climbing into bed behind her, he pulled the covers back over both of them and lightly stroked her hair as he leaned in to whisper in her ear. "Baby?"

He felt her stir against him, shivering a little before turning her head to look over her shoulder. "Hap? What are you doing here?"

He frowned at her as she shivered again. He put his hand on her forehead, his frown deepening when he feels how hot she is. "Gemma said you were sick. Why didn't you call me, little girl?"

He grinned when Jessie sneezed before answering him, reaching over him to grab a tissue from the box on the bedside table. "I didn't want you getting sick. You shouldn't be here, babe."

Happy shook his head and pulled on the t-shirt she was wearing. "Well, I'm here now and I'm not going anywhere for a few hours. Lose this shirt, little girl."

Jessie rolled her eyes and made him laugh as she snatched her shirt out of his hand. "If you came here to get laid, you can go right back to TM. I'm not in the mood, Happy. Maybe one of the croweaters will take pity on you."

Happy glared at her and before she could move, he snatched the shirt over her head and threw it to the floor. As she screeched and moved to cover herself, he took her hands in his and gently forced her back against the pillows, shaking his head.

"I wasn't trying to get laid, Jess. You need my body heat to help break that fever and the fewer clothes between us, the better. Now come here and snuggle with me, little girl." He winced as if in pain when he felt her firm, bare breasts against his chest but pulled her closer until there was no space between them. He grinned when he heard her sigh and felt her snuggling closer to his warmth, her head buried where his neck joined his shoulders. "Just for the record, I haven't slept with anyone else since I decided I wanted you."

Jessie snickered as her arm went around his waist and a leg went between his powerful thighs, melding them even closer to each other. "Well, that's good to hear. I mean, I figured, but a woman likes to know where she stands, and... well, I know about the road clause."

Happy nodded and stared at the wall as he held her shivering form against him. "Yeah, well... ask any of the guys. Hell, Tig would be thrilled to be the first one to rat me out, if I had done anything. I haven't been with anyone, not even when we went to Nevada. You're my woman and I don't need a substitute. My hand works just fine until I can have the real thing."

Jessie snorted before he felt her lips on his neck, kissing him. He gently pulled on her hair until she was looking at him, a sneaky grin on her face. "Well, you know, I'm not dying, so you could, in theory, have the real thing now, if you wanted it."

Happy chuckled as he leaned in to kiss her while one of his hands found it's way to her behind to give it a firm squeeze. "Believe me, you're going to want to be fully back to normal before that happens, because little girl, I plan on wrecking you."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jessie didn't remember dozing off, but apparently, she did, because the next thing she knew, she was waking up alone and once again dressed in her t-shirt. She looked up when the bedroom door opened, vaguely disappointed to see Gemma carrying a tray with what looked like soup and a grilled cheese sandwich. She smiled when she saw that Jessie was awake, pulling a folded up piece of paper from her pocket and handing it to Jessie.

_Little girl,_

_I had to go do something for Clay. I'll be back in a few days. Hopefully, you'll feel better by then and we can pick up where we left off._

_Happy_

Jessie sighed as she folded the note back up and laid it on the table beside the bed. At least she knew where he was and that he would be back. She just had to make sure she was feeling better by the time he showed up again.

 


	7. Chapter Seven

 

_Two Weeks Later_

 

"You're not going. Period."

Jessie crossed her arms in front of her chest as she watched Happy work on the car in front of him like they were discussing the weather and not Lyla's bachelorette party. "Excuse me?"

Happy didn't even bother to look up as he answered her, much to Tig's amusement as he leaned against the car next to them. "You heard me. You're not going. I'm not going to allow you to parade yourself around a bar where all the guys are looking to score with some free pussy."

Jessie tried to rein in her temper as she just grinned at him and nodded. "Gotcha. So you're gonna hang out with me at my house the night before the wedding?"

Happy snorted in amusement as Tig chuckled, shaking his head. "Fuck no, I'm going to Opie's bachelor party. I just said you weren't allowed. I never said anything about me."

Jessie saw red as her brother high-fived her about to be ex-boyfriend. "I see. Well, I didn't know hell froze over. I mean, you expect me to sit at home baking cookies while you go to some bar, watching the girls parade around while you look for free pussy."

Instead of pissing him off like she wanted, Happy just grinned and shook his head. "I don't need to look for free pussy, that's what I have you for. Besides, the party is here in the clubhouse, and it will just be the usual croweaters and porn stars."

Jessie snorted at that. They hadn't moved into the physical side of their relationship yet, much to her aggravation. Happy seemed content to take his time getting there, and now she thought that maybe he wasn't ready to give up the croweaters yet. Chibs walked over and leaned against the counter beside Jessie. "Nah, laddie. The porn stars will be with the lassies. Jax hired some girls from the Jelly Bean to come instead."

Tig grabbed his chest and sighed. "I love the Jelly Bean."

Happy grinned. "I love it too."

Jessie shot them both a disgusted look as Chibs groaned from beside her. "Well, I hope the two of you enjoy the free STDs. I, on the other hand, will be at Lyla's party."

As she turned to go, she jumped at the sound of the wrench hitting the concrete floor as Happy flung it. "Fuck! What the fuck did I just say, little girl?"

Jessie just flipped her hair and chuckled. "Kiss my ass, Lowman! I'm a grown ass woman who doesn't need permission from her _ex_ -boyfriend."

Jessie didn't wait around for an answer, instead striding to her car and peeling out of the parking lot, squealing tires.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Happy watched from the garage as Jessie peeled out of the parking lot before cursing and kicking the tire on the car he had been working on. He pointed a finger at Tig. "What the hell just happened? That brat needs a good spanking! Who the fuck does she think she is?"

Chibs grinned as Tig snorted. "Aye, maybe she needs a good fuckin instead, yeah?"

TIg shook his head. "Hey, she's your problem now, remember? You do what you got to, but she's probably going to get her way, just sayin."

Happy shook his head and without another word to either man, walked out and swung a leg over his bike, starting it up and following behind Jessie. He wasn't sure what he was going to do when he caught up with her, but he knew she couldn't get away with talking to him that way. He growled to himself as he thought about how sexy she'd looked strutting out to her car, her hips swaying back and forth making him want to do all kinds of things to her. 

He was trying to move slowly, wanting a proper relationship, a real old lady, not some piece of ass, but she was making it harder every day. It seemed like every fucking thing she did drove him crazy with lust. The sway of her hips walking across the lot, the way she wore her hair up in a messy bun, showing the back of her neck where he wanted to sink his teeth into her. His grip tightened on the handlebars of his bike and he shook his head as he turned onto her street, slowing down as he saw her car parked in front of the garage.

He pulled in behind her car, parking and getting off of his bike to stride to the door. He didn't bother to knock, just used the key he had made. He heard a door slam and grinned, knowing exactly where to find her.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jessie turned from her closet when her bedroom door opened and Happy strode into the room, looking pissed. She glared at him, putting her hands on her hips. 

"Well, why don't you just come on in? Don't bother to knock. You should really give Alex his key back."

She heard Happy sigh as he sat down on the end of her bed and shook his head. "I did. This is my key. I made it when you were sick, in case I needed to get in again. What are you doing?"

Jessie smirked as she turned back to the closet. "Looking for something to wear to Lyla's party."

Happy scoffed. "Look, little girl, I told you once... "

Jessie held up her hand. "Yeah, I heard you, but obviously you didn't hear me. I'm going. It's no different than you going to Opie's."

"Yeah, it is. I won't be there to keep an eye on you. I can't even send a prospect because they'll be at Opie's party. I don't like it."

Jessie turned from the closet as Happy wearily laid back on the bed with a sigh. She bit her lip, noticing that he looked truly upset by the idea of not being able to protect her if she needed it. She blew out a breath and walked over to the bed, taking Happy by surprise when she straddled his lap and moved over top of him, letting her hands rest on the mattress on either side of his head as she gazed down at him.

"I can take care of myself, babe. Trust me, I really don't need a keeper. Besides, Gemma and Tara will be there. They won't let me get into trouble."

Happy snorted as he let one hand rest on her hip and one come up to run through her hair. "Like I trust Gemma to keep an eye on you." When Jessie just continued to stare down at him, he finally relented. "Ok, fine, but you don't wear anything sexy and you text me often, and if I call, you better fucking answer."

Jessie rolled her eyes but nodded with a grin on her face. "Yeah, like you won't be getting constant lap dances."

Happy cracked a reluctant grin as he shook his head. "Nah, probably spend the whole night worrying about your fine ass." He suddenly smacked her on said ass and grinned wider. "Party at the clubhouse tonight. Some of the Tacoma charter will be there."

Jessie grinned down at him. "Sounds fun for you."

Happy took his turn rolling his eyes at her. "I want you there. Need to show off my hot girl."

Jessie laughed and leaned down to give him a quick kiss. "I can do that."


	8. Chapter Eight

 

Jessie eyed herself critically in the full-length mirror before shaking her head and looking over at Lyla and Tara, who were also busy changing.

"Are you guys sure about this? I look kind of trashy."

Lyla just snorted as Tara shook her head. "No, you do not look trashy. Sexy, yes."

Jessie bit her lip and stared at her reflection as she wondered how Happy would react to this new look. She had called Lyla after Happy had told her about the club party, asking her if she had something she could borrow to wear. She was expecting maybe a dress or something, but she hadn't expected the black leather mini skirt, matching jacket and stilettos. She had paired them with a white tank top and left her hair down, letting the dark red curls cascade down her back. She sighed and turned to the two younger women who were putting the finishing touches on their own outfits.

"I just think maybe this look is a little... young for me. I mean, come on, I'm a lot older than you girls. I'm more Gemma's age."

Tara rolled her eyes as Lyla slung a jacket over her shoulders and both women pushed Jessie out of her bedroom. "It's not too young for you. You look hot, and Happy is going to have a hard time keeping his eyes and hands off of you, not to mention beating the shit out of the other guys who dare to look in your direction."

Lyla chuckled. "I just hope when I'm your age that I have legs that look like that. Happy is going to lose his shit when you walk in tonight."

Tara snorted. "Yeah, you might count yourself lucky if he can make it to the dorms before jumping your bones."

Jessie smirked as they made it to the living room after making sure the back door was locked. "Well, lord knows that I wouldn't complain about that. He's taking this slow. Like Arctic iceberg slow."

Tara laughed as they all got into Lyla's car. "Yeah, well, I think you're about to speed up the process. Tonight may be your lucky night."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What the actual fuck are you wearing, and has Happy seen you yet?"

Jessie rolled her eyes as Alex glared at her before looking around, presumably for Happy. "I'm wearing clothes, and no, he hasn't. I haven't found him yet." 

She smiled as Chibs handed her a bottle of beer and kissed her cheek. "Lovie, you look bloody gorgeous!" He looked her up and down as Alex continued to look around the main room of the clubhouse. "I don't think I've ever seen you show this much skin before. I like it."

Jessie snickered at the Scot as Alex snorted in disgust. "Stop flirting with Jessie! I'm gonna go find Hap." He pointed his finger in his sister's face. "Do not move from this spot!"

Chibs just shook his head and grinned at Jessie. "If I'd known this was hidin under your work clothes, I'd have beat Happy to ye darlin."

Jessie leaned in and kissed the older man on the cheek before smiling at him. "And I would have let you too, but... "

Chibs sighed before letting his forehead rest against hers. "Aye, but... " 

Before he could continue, he was interrupted by a voice that Jessie didn't recognize. "Damn, Chibs, you're always hiding the best ones. Where did this fine piece of ass come from?"

Jessie heard Chibs sigh again before standing up straight and turning so that she could now see the man speaking. He had spiky blond hair and a handsome face as he smiled at her. "Jessie, this is Kozik. Koz, this is Jessie, Tig's sister." Chibs motioned toward the other man as he held a hand out for Jessie to take. "Koz is with the Tacoma charter. Visiting us for a bit."

Jessie smiled as she shook the blond man's hand. "It's nice to meet you."

Kozik smiled back and held onto her hand. "The pleasure is all mine, sweetheart. Why don't I get you a drink and I can tell you all the reasons you should like me before Tig tells you all the reasons why you shouldn't?"

Before Chibs could protest or tell Kozik how things were, he had Jessie by the arm and was moving with her toward the bar, intent on getting her that drink. Chibs grinned and chuckled to himself as he thought that if Kozik survived the night, he'd be lucky, especially if Happy caught him with Jessie.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It took Tig about twenty minutes to find Happy in the sea of kuttes and croweaters. It was a larger crowd than usual tonight, with Tacoma being in town, and he finally spotted his best friend by the pool table talking to Opie and Jax. All three men stopped what they were doing when Tig came up and threw an arm around Happy's shoulders.

"Man, you are going to shit when you see your girl."

Happy looked around before replying. "Is she here?"

Tig nodded. "Yeah, just got here with Tara and Lyla. I left her with Chibs, but man... you're not gonna like how she's dressed. I almost shit myself and I'm just her brother."

Happy rolled his eyes in annoyance as Opie chuckled. "Let me guess, our old ladies helped her get ready tonight."

Happy didn't bother to answer any of them as he started making his way through the crowd, the other men hot on his heels. He finally found Jessie at the bar, and who he saw her with made his blood boil. "Kozik."

He heard Tig curse behind him as Koz looked up from the woman beside him and smiled. Jessie turned at the sound of his voice, the beginnings of a smile on her face until she saw his. "Hap! Man, it's been a while! How ya been?"

Happy nodded before leveling a glare on one of his oldest friends. Friend or not, he was going to lose a fucking hand if he didn't remove it from Jessie's hip. "Been good, man, but I need you to take your fucking hands off my old lady."

Kozik's smile slipped a little as he looked at Jessie and then back to Happy. "I don't see a crow on her, man. Makes her fair game."

The crowd around them suddenly went silent as Happy sighed and shrugged out of his kutte, handing it to Jessie along with his rings. "If you want to go there, we can. Get in the fucking ring."


	9. Chapter Nine

 

Jessie ran after Happy as he followed behind Kozik to the boxing ring set up outside the clubhouse. She bit her lip as he pulled his shirt off over his head and handed it back to her before stopping at the side of the ring to turn and pull her into his arms for a quick hug.

"Happy, I... "

He shook his head and gave her a small grin. "Hold my stuff and stay with Tig until I'm done."

Jessie shook her head and sighed. "But, Happy, he didn't do anything! Really, he never tried to flirt at all."

Happy tilted her head back and made her look him in the eye. "It doesn't matter, baby. He chose to ignore what I told him, challenged my claim. I can't let that stand." He shrugged. "Now, after this, everyone will know not to fuck with you, period. Now, do as I say. Don't leave Tig's side."

Jessie huffed out a frustrated breath as Happy pulled himself up into the ring to face off against Kozik after Chibs quickly taped his hands. She shook her head as she watched the two men circle each other, turning when she felt someone behind her to find Alex and Chibs grinning as they watched the two men in the ring.

"Are you two just going to stand there and let him beat the shit out of Kozik?"

Chibs just laughed harder as Alex nodded his head. "Yep, we ain't doing shit, Jess. The man has a right to protect what's his."

Jessie crossed her arms and glared at her brother. "I'm not property, Alexander."

Alex shook his head. "Jesus Christ, Jess! You knew how the club was and you wanted Happy anyway. Now, deal with it and shut up."

Jessie groaned and turned back to the action in the ring, her heart rate speeding up at the sight before her. She watched as Happy threw punch after punch, showing no mercy for Kozik as the other man finally fell to the mat. It didn't take long before Jessie heard Clay instructing Bobby to jump in and break it up. As soon as Chibs had the tape cut off of his hands, Happy was jumping down from the ring and striding her way, stopping in front of her to take his shirt and kutte from her hands, shrugging them back on.

Jessie smirked as she held out a hand for him to take. When he did, she pulled it close and slowly slid his rings back in place before taking his other hand and doing the same. When she was finished, he took her face in both hands and tilted her head back, his piercing brown eyes looking even darker at that moment. "Mine." Jessie nodded her head as much as he would let her but he shook his. "Say it."

Jessie bit her lip and grinned as his eyes followed her action. "Yours, baby."

With a growl from him and a surprised squeal from her, Happy lifted Jessie up and over his shoulder, wrapping a hand around her legs to keep her steady as he pushed through the crowd and back into the clubhouse.

Jessie couldn't see much since her head was down around Happy's ass, so she wasn't sure where they were inside until she heard a door slam shut and she found herself back on her own two feet in front of Happy. She pulled her skirt back down, causing Happy's gaze to go to her lower half. He raised one brow and shook his head. 

"Who's idea was this outfit?"

His intense stare made Jessie fidget nervously. "Uhh, well, Lyla thought you might like it, but... "

Happy smirked and nodded. "Oh, I do, little girl. I just don't like every asshole out there staring at your legs like they were." He slowly advanced until her back hit the door. "The next time you come into the clubhouse dressed like that, I'll spank you so hard you won't be able to sit down." At her gasp, he grinned before turning serious and stepping back from her. "I need you to go back out front. I'll be there in a few minutes."

Jessie knew that the disappointment was plain on her face but she couldn't help it. When he'd brought her back here to the dorm, she'd been sure that they were finally going to sleep together, but here he was, sending her away. She took a deep breath and gave him a small grin as she stepped toward him, simply wanting a kiss before going back out to find her brother. Her grin turned into a smirk when he quickly stepped back from her, a flash of some emotion moving across his face. 

He wanted her, she knew he did, but for some reason, he was holding back. She shrugged and twirled some of her hair around her finger, looking down at the floor. "Well, ok... I just thought that, you know, we could... but if you don't want to, it's fine."

Happy looked like he was in pain, and Jessie almost laughed out loud. "Baby, it's not that I don't want to. God, believe me, I do, but later, ok?"

Jessie nodded slowly, stepping forward and running a finger down his chest as he stumbled to back up, the backs of his knees hitting the seat of a chair and throwing him back into it. "But what if I want to now? It was such a turn on watching you fight for me, Hap."

"Jessie, no! I'm too wound up right now. I want the first time for us to be sweet and loving, but right now I can't do either. It'd be too rough and fast, little girl."

Ignoring the man in front of her, Jessie shrugged off her jacket and pulled her tank top over her head before unzipping her skirt and letting it slide down her legs, leaving her in just her matching white lace panties and bra, and her black stilettos. She felt a small rush of power as she heard Happy moan quietly as she took one more step forward before straddling his hips and sitting on his lap. She leaned in, resting her hands on his shoulders as she whispered in his ear.

"To the victor goes the spoils, baby."

Before Jessie can blink, Happy has one large hand wrapped around her throat, lightly squeezing and one wrapped in her hair, pulling hard. "Is this what you want Jess? You sure baby?"

She nodded as she looked him in the eye, wanting him to see that she trusted him completely. "If it's you, yes Hap."

Happy let go, lightly pushing her away as he stood up, towering over her. "On the bed, little girl. Hands and knees. Now."

Jessie didn't ask questions, she just assumed the position and waited impatiently for him to undress. When she heard the crinkle of foil, she grinned, thinking that she would tell him later that she was on the pill. She gasped when she felt something cold running in a line down her back, understanding what it was when she heard her panties give way. She saw Happy's arm from beside her and the pocket knife he threw over onto the bedside table before her ruined panties were thrown to the floor.

Suddenly, Jessie hears a loud smacking noise, then a pain goes searing through her ass as Happy gives her another smack. She cries out, making him chuckle as he rubs where he's just spanked.

"That's for dressing like a slut so every man here could drool after what's mine." Before she can come up with a reply, he swats her again, making her moan loudly this time. Happy chuckles as he does it again. "You like that, don't you?"

Jessie nodded yes as she felt him line himself up at her entrance and slowly push in. She was thankful that he was at least being gentle at this moment because he was a big man and she was sure he could make it hurt if he chose to. After a few slow strokes, Happy had Jessie lulled into thinking that he had decided to be gentle, but she smirked and clutched the sheets in both hands to brace herself as she felt his hand wrap itself in her hair again.

Jessie cried out as Happy, without any verbal warning whatsoever, thrust as hard as he could into her already soaked and overheated core. He pounded into her relentlessly, causing her to curse and scream his name. "That's right, baby. You scream my name so every bastard out there knows who's fucking you!"

Jessie knew that he was close when he slid one hand around to massage her clit as he continued to thrust into her at a breakneck speed. Jessie was chanting his name all the way through her orgasm as she felt his thrusts start to become erratic and he leaned over her. He almost threw her into a second orgasm when she felt him bite down on the back of her neck as he came.

Happy slapped her on the ass one more time before he pulled out and collapsed beside her on the bed, throwing one arm across her back so that he was still touching her. "You ok, baby?"

Jessie nodded, having to clear her throat before being able to speak. "Yeah, I just need a couple of minutes. I mean, holy shit, Hap!"

Happy just chuckled before rolling out of bed and stumbling to the connected bathroom. He came out a few minutes later with a wet wash rag and laid it across the back of her neck. He quickly got dressed and sat down in the chair to watch Jessie do the same. He pointed at his neck and grinned. "Wear your hair up. I want people to see that bite, babe."

Jessie just shook her head and snorted in amusement. "Neanderthal." She then smirked as she leaned over him for a proper kiss. "You owe me romance."

Happy nodded as he pulled her down for another kiss. "And I will deliver."


	10. Chapter Ten

 

"Why the hell did ya have to mark her up?"

Happy sighed as he looked across the table to Tig. He had seen his sister's neck when she had turned to say something to Tara and wouldn't let it go. Jessie was presently sitting in Happy's lap talking to Lyla and Tara as he tried not to punch Tig.

"I did it so all the guys would stop sniffing around her. Until I can get my crow on her, it will send the message. I mean, I could have fucked her in front of everyone if you would have rather I do that."

He grinned when Jessie turned and shot him a dirty look for that before going back to her conversation. Tig just shook his head as one of the croweaters came to sit in his lap.

"I just don't like it, man."

Happy shrugged as he took a sip of his beer. "Then don't mark your women, man. Jess is mine, and I'll do what I want to her, end of story."

This time, Jessie turned and leveled him with a glance, making him wince. "Excuse me, sunshine?"

He winked at her before leaning in for a kiss. "And she can do what she wants to me too."

Tig snorted. "Yeah, like you would let her mark you like that."

Without turning to look at his best friend, Happy kept eye contact with Jess as he answered. "Oh, hell yeah I would." She gave him a smirk and turned so that she was straddling his lap. He lifted a brow as his grin widened. "Round two baby?"

Jessie nodded as he stood up with her wrapped around him. "You bet, Killa."

Tig looked disgusted while everyone else laughed as Happy smacked Jessie on the ass as he strode toward the dorms.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_One Week Later_

 

"What's he doing here?"

Jessie joined Gemma at the open office door as they both watched David Hale get out of his jeep and walk their way. He gave a polite smile as he nodded at the two women. 

"Good afternoon ladies. How are you today?"

Gemma crossed her arms in front of her chest and looked down her nose at him. "We were good until we saw you pull up. Who's in trouble now?"

David blushed lightly and grinned as he shook his head. "It's nothing like that, I promise. I just wondered if I could speak to Jessie alone for a few minutes?"

Gemma turned to Jessie with a questioning look and Jess nodded to her while looking confused. Gemma stepped around David and headed for the garage as David stepped into the office and closed the door. Jessie motioned to the couch as she sat in the chair behind the desk. "So what's so important that you needed to talk to me in private?"

David sat down and looked at the floor in front of him for a moment before looking back up at Jessie. "Word around town is that you're with Happy Lowman now. That you're his old lady."

Jessie just stared at him for a moment before cracking a grin. "I didn't know my personal life was the business of the town. Gee, that's... alarming."

"Well, when you're the sister of one Son and reportedly sleeping with another, it becomes the business of certain people... like me."

Jessie blew out a breath before running a hand through her hair. "Look, David, we've known each other for years. I would even go so far as to call you a friend, but... "

David held out a hand to cut her off. "No, there is no but, Jessie. We have known each other for years, and we are friends, so yeah, I have a right to worry and to wonder if you know exactly what and who you're getting in bed with."

Jessie gazed at David for a moment before nodding. "Yeah, I know. I know who and what he is."

David looked at her in shock. "So you're good with sleeping with a killer."

Jessie didn't drop her gaze from his as she slowly nodded her head. "Yes, David. I know what he does for the club. I know what he's capable of doing, and it doesn't scare me in the least."

David shook his head. "You're actually serious. I don't understand the hold that this... club has on everyone. You do know that these men aren't capable of being faithful, don't you? They may be here in town, but when they leave for one of their runs, I can almost guarantee that they're with different women."

Jessie didn't need David to tell her about the "road clause". She had known about it for years, and yeah, it worried her but David was the very last person she would share that with. "I grew up with the club, David. Why the hell would you think that it would bother me now?"

David stood up and walked over to stare out the window of the office door. "I just thought maybe... I've always liked you, Jessie. I always thought you were different than the rest of them, even if you did grow up in the club. That maybe one day I'd be able to get you away from them, but apparently, you've never seen me that way."

Jessie shook her head. "No, I haven't. I've always thought of you as a good friend, David."

David turned from the window to give her a sad smile. "Yeah, I am your friend, and one day, when you figure out what they are, I can be more to you, if you'll let me. I just hope they don't end up killing you before that happens."

Jessie fought back the sudden tears threatening to fall as David opened the door and walked out. Seconds later, Gemma and Happy were coming through the door, frowning at Jessie. Happy was the first to reach her, pulling her in for a hug. 

"You ok, little girl? I was starting to get worried and was going to give him five more minutes before coming in."

Jessie gave him a small smile before reaching up to give him a quick kiss before stepping back out of his arms. "I'm fine, baby. I just need some time to myself." She turned to Gemma who was looking at her strangely. "I'm gonna take the rest of the day. I'm not feeling very well at all."

Happy shared a look with Gemma before nodding at Jessie. "I'll come over after work. Bring some dinner."

Jessie shook her head as she grabbed her purse from the desk. "You don't have to. I'll probably just go to bed. I'll see you in the morning."

With another kiss, Jessie was out the door and headed to her car. Happy watched as she pulled out of the parking lot before turning to Gemma. She held up a hand before he even opened his mouth.

"I know, I know. I'll head over there later, see what the hell Hale said to her."


	11. Chapter Eleven

 

Jessie opened the door to a very frustrated Gemma. She pushes past Jessie into the living room.

"It's about fucking time! I thought I was going to have to call the cops, but then I thought that maybe they had done enough for one day."

Jessie rolled her eyes at that as she followed her best friend into the kitchen and watched as she rummaged around in the fridge.

"I was laying down and didn't hear the doorbell at first."

Gemma took a bag of salad mix out of the fridge and lifted a brow. "And your phone? I guess you didn't hear that either. Happy's been calling you for hours." She shook her head as she found other makings for a salad. "You're lucky he's out on club business, or he'd be camped out on your doorstep."

Jessie grinned and shook her head. "Nah, he has a key. He would have just let himself in."

Gemma just shook her head as she made them each a salad. "You wanna tell me what happened with Hale earlier? Neither one of you looked happy when he left."

Jessie sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "Just a lot of bullshit. Him telling me what Happy is and thinking that I would be shocked and scared to find it out. He wasn't thrilled when he figured out that I already knew."

Gemma stared at her as Jessie poured them each a glass of wine. "You're kidding, right? You practically grew up in the fucking club. How did he think that you wouldn't know what Happy does?"

Jessie shrugged. "I guess he thought old ladies and sisters got kept out of the loop on club business, and he isn't very far off."

"Maybe, but that kind of information always seems to leak through the cracks."

Jessie pushed her empty bowl back and sighed. "Yeah, but the part that shocked him was that I was completely fine with what Happy does. I mean, yeah, it's dark, but he does it for the club, for his family. Oh well, if it had been any other Son, David probably wouldn't have cared. It was the fact that it was the club enforcer that he had a problem with."

Gemma snorted and shook her head. "Don't kid yourself, sweetheart. Hale's had it bad for you for years. He wouldn't be happy with you getting with any guy that wasn't him, I can guarantee that. He really hates that it's Happy though because he's afraid of him. He doesn't know what to do with a guy like that, how to fight him."

Jessie shrugged as she sipped her wine. "Yeah, well, he's just going to have to get over it. I've never seen David in a romantic way and I never will. It's Happy for me, period."

Gemma stared her down for a moment before shaking her head. "Yeah? Cause it sure didn't look that way earlier. Why do you think Hap's been blowing your phone up?"

Jessie sighed. "It wasn't Happy that was the problem earlier. David just stirred up all that shit and I had to let it settle back down, that's all. All I could think was... what kind of person am I that I'm ok with what Happy does? Then it finally dawned on me. He does it for his club and his family, not because he enjoys it necessarily. I can get behind protecting your brothers."

Gemma nodded. "Most of the time, what the boys end up doing is protection for each other, the club, or their families. If you can get right with that, you'll be good with most everything else."

Jessie smirked as she looked at her friend. "Except... the road clause."

Gemma groaned and let her head fall forward for a moment. "Fuck! I hate that shit. Darlin, you aren't the only old lady who has had to come to grips with that particular rule."

Jessie shook her head. "Is it so wrong to expect our men to be faithful to us? I mean, they expect us to be."

Gemma shrugged. "You're preaching to the choir, baby. You can hope that Hap will be faithful, but if he isn't, you can pray that he keeps that shit far away from Charming."

Jessie looked over and grinned at Gemma before reaching over to clink her glass against her friend's. "Amen sister."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

David Hale was still fuming from his conversation earlier in the day with Jessie as he made his way out of the station and to his car for the drive home. He groaned internally as he saw Happy Lowman leaned up against the driver's side door of his Jeep. He noticed Chibs and Tig sitting on their bikes not too far away and he breathed a little easier. He was pretty sure that Clay Morrow wouldn't take too kindly to his enforcer taking out the deputy chief of police in front of the whole town, so he was confident that wasn't what Happy was there for.

"Lowman."

"Deputy."

David rolled his eyes a little as he stopped beside the much bigger man. "Nice night tonight."

"It is."

"What can I do for SAMCRO this evening?"

"This isn't SAMCRO business. I need you to stay away from my old lady."

David looked at Happy without moving his head, not wanting to give away that he was a little surprised. "Jessie's my friend. I shouldn't have to stay away from her."

Happy continued to stare straight ahead, not even looking at the man he was talking to. "If you were just wanting to be her friend, that would be fine. I would never mind another person watching out for her, but I think you're trying to get into her pants, and that shit stops right here. If you weren't a cop, I'd beat the shit out of you and be done with it, but I can't do that. Yet. Bottom line, she's mine and I don't share."

David shook his head before turning to look at Happy's profile. "She's not property, Lowman."

Happy turned his head to look at David and the deputy almost shivered at the look on his face. It was the look of a man who knew that he was in control of the situation. "She's mine. We won't have this conversation again."

David watched as Happy strode off to his bike and his brothers, suppressing a shiver as it ran down his spine. He was fairly certain that he had just been threatened, and that if he failed to heed Happy's warning, he wouldn't hesitate to take him out of the equation.


	12. Chapter Twelve

 

Jessie walked into the office of TM the next day with a smile on her face until she noticed the complete lack of noise coming from the garage. She turned to Gemma with a confused frown on her face. "Where is everyone?"

Gemma sighed and hooked a thumb toward the clubhouse. "Church with Rosen." When Jessie opened her mouth to speak, Gemma held up a hand for silence. "Don't panic. Do you remember last month when the guys mistakenly raided that church service looking for Zobelle?"

Jessie nodded. "Yeah, but Unser got them clear of charges for that."

Gemma shook her head. "Yeah, but Stahl got the weapons charges reinstated. They're in there discussing turning themselves in." At the look of horror that must have been evident on Jessie's face, Gemma wrapped an arm around her and led her outside toward the clubhouse. "Come on, you sit out here at the picnic table and I'll get you a beer." 

Jessie just nodded and let Gemma lead her over to sit at the scarred wooden table as she hurried inside. She didn't even argue about drinking this early in the day. She had a feeling she was going to need it since she knew that Happy had been involved in the incident from last month. She looked up at Gemma when she came out carrying two beers and a pack of cigarettes. She took one of each, and once her cigarette was lit, she nodded to her friend.

"Does Tara know?"

Gemma nodded after lighting her own smoke. "Yeah, I called her. She should be here as soon as Neeta shows up to take Abel." They both smoked in silence for a moment before Gemma spoke up again. "You'll be ok, darlin. You've been here before."

Jessie shook her head, letting her foot tap nervously on the bench seat in front of her. "Yeah, with Tig, but not as a... "

Gemma smirked. "Not as an old lady?" She nodded as Jessie shrugged. "Yeah, it's different, but you won't be by yourself. You'll have the rest of us old ladies to help you through."

"How long are they looking to be in?"

Gemma shook her head. "Not sure yet. I'm sure we'll find out when they come out of church."

Jessie nodded and jumped down from the table. "Ok, well, I might as well get some work done while we're waiting."

Gemma nodded and Jessie walked back to the office as Gemma went back into the clubhouse. She knew it would do no good to get upset over something that she couldn't control but she couldn't really help it. She honestly didn't know how well she and Happy would do being away from each other for any significant amount of time, but she supposed they would find out.

Jessie heard the office door open and shut and turned to see Happy standing there with a look on his face that she couldn't place. She cleared her throat and nodded. "So... "

Happy nodded back and stared down at his boots for a moment. "Yeah, so... "

Jessie sighed as she sat down in her chair. "How long?"

Happy finally looked at her as he sat on the corner of the desk. "Fourteen months, less with good behavior."

Jessie leaned her head back against the back of her chair and closed her eyes. "Fuck."

"Yeah." She felt him take her hand and opened her eyes to see him staring at her, that look she couldn't decipher still firmly in place on his handsome face. "Look, it won't feel like that long at all, little girl. We'll be back home before you know it."

Jessie nodded, trying to push the tears back. There would be plenty of time for those after they left. "When?"

It was Happy's turn to sigh before he answered her. "We turn ourselves in tomorrow morning." He squeezed her hand before continuing. "Gemma wants to throw a party tonight before we go."

Jessie looked at him before standing up and stepping closer to Happy. She stood between his legs and wrapped her arms around his waist, burying her face in his neck as his arms came around her. "Do we have to go?"

She could feel Happy chuckle as he pulled her closer. "Not if you don't want to, Jess. What did you have in mind?"

"Take me home. Make love to me."

Happy tugged on her hair just enough to get her to lift her head to look at him. "If that's what my woman wants, that's what we'll do. All day and all night long, baby."

Jessie nodded as she stepped back and took his hand in hers, leading the way outside. She was absolutely certain no actual work would get done today.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Happy stood against the side of the garage, Jessie wrapped around him sobbing as he tried to comfort her as much as he could. He knew it sucked, for everyone concerned, but there was no getting around it, and the sooner they got started, the sooner they would be back with their families. He looked around as he watched Jax going through something similar with Tara. The only ones that seemed unmoved were Clay and Gemma, but he knew that was only because they'd done this more times than they could count.

Happy tilted Jessie's head back to make her look up at him as he leaned in to kiss her. "Shhh. Come on, baby, listen to me, ok?" When Jess nodded, he continued. "Chibs is going to keep an eye on you while I'm gone, make sure you don't need anything. I want you to do what he tells you, ok? Don't argue with him. Are you going to come visit me?"

Jessie nodded. "Every week, yeah."

Happy grinned at her and leaned in for another longer kiss. "Ok, good. I'm going to miss you, little girl. You still going to be here when I get back?"

Jessie nodded as she traces his face with her fingers. "Where else would I be? I thought I might move your stuff into the house if you wanted while you were gone." She sniffed once more. "I'm going to miss you too."

Happy nodded. "I know, but it will be over with before you know it, and yeah, move my shit into your place. That sounds great."

Before they can say anything else, the van is pulling in and it's time for all of them to leave. Tig gets a quick hug from his sister before Happy grabs her for one more before climbing into the van.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

 

_Ten Months Later_

 

"Excuse me, can you tell me where Happy Lowman is?"

Jessie looked up from the computer screen to see a young woman standing in the doorway to the office. She looked to be around twenty-five, maybe a little younger, with long red hair and hazel eyes much like Jessie's. She smiled at the woman.

"I'm afraid he isn't available. Can I help you with something, Miss... ?"

The other woman grinned and walked over to the desk, sticking her hand out for Jessie to shake. "Shit, sorry. My name's Chastity. Maybe Happy mentioned me? I'm his old lady."

Jessie felt the shock smack her in the face like someone threw ice water at her. She was glad she was sitting down as she let the woman's hand drop and sat back in her chair. Before she could reply, Chibs stuck his head in the door, a frown on his face.

"Somethin wrong, lovie?"

Jessie plastered on a fake smile and shook her head as she motioned toward their visitor. "No, not at all! Come in, meet Happy's old lady, Chastity."

In any other circumstance, Jessie would have laughed at the shock on Chib's face as he stared at the younger woman. "Well... I uhhh... he hasn'a mentioned ye lass. I'm afraid we're a little shocked."

Chastity just chuckled and shook her head. "That doesn't surprise me. I suppose I'm not really his old lady, but we've been very close. I'm the only one he sees when he comes to Tacoma." Jessie still felt at a loss for words so she just nodded, which seemed to encourage Chastity to chat. "So, is he on a run or something? I would have called but I wanted to surprise him, and besides, he never has the same number for long anyway."

Chibs shot Jessie a look, silently telling her that it was her call how much the woman was told. "Or something. I'm afraid he's been incarcerated. He's got a few more months to serve yet. Chibs is going up to see him tomorrow. He can have Happy add you to his visitor's list so you can see him." She stood up and stepped around the desk, grabbing her handbag from the top drawer. "I'm afraid I have some things to do. It was nice meeting you, Chastity."

Jessie froze when Chastity reached out a hand to grab her arm. "Do you think you could give me a lift to a hotel? I literally just got off the bus and haven't found a place to stay yet."

Jessie took a deep breath and nodded. "Sure, I can do that." She turned to Chibs, who still looked like someone slapped him. "Can you have Sack watch the phones?"

Chibs nodded. "Aye, luv. I'll stop by later and see ye, yeah?"

Jessie nodded distractedly before motioning for Chastity to walk out ahead of her. She rubbed the back of her neck as she tried to ignore the migraine she had building.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hours later, Jessie paced the floor of her living room as Gemma and Chibs watched from the couch. They were all still reeling from Chastity's news and Jessie still hadn't decided what emotion to feel first. They were all coming at her at once. Finally, Gemma spoke up from her spot beside Chibs.

"Baby, I know this was a shock, but don't jump to conclusions. This could just be some croweater trying to catch a Son. Wait until you talk to Happy tomorrow, get his side of things."

Jessie snorted as she shook her head. "I am not talking to Happy, tomorrow or any other day. Besides, I was supposed to go see Alex tomorrow, not Happy."

Chibs shook his head. "Under the circumstances, I think Tig will understand, darlin. You need to get right with this, and quick."

Jessie shook her head, looking at both of them with tears in her eyes. "I can't face him, not yet. Honest to god, I don't know what I would do if I had to. No, I'm going to go see Alex tomorrow and Chibs can go see Happy, let him know that Chastity is in town. He'll probably want to add her to his visitor's list like I told her he would."

Gemma stared at her best friend. "Honey, if he's smart, he's not going to want anything to do with that bitch. You're his old lady, Jessie, not her."

Jessie felt the tears rolling down her face and was powerless to stop them. "You didn't see her Gem. She was so young, and gorgeous... full of life. Maybe she would be better for him than me." She shrugged, looking at Chibs. "You need to go see him and let him know. He can figure out what he wants to do from there. It's not my business now."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Happy sat staring at Jessie across the room as she and Tig visited. He knew something was off because usually, even if she was here for her brother, she would manage to at least blow him a kiss or something, but today there was nothing. She wouldn't even make eye contact with him. He looked at Chibs who was sitting across the table from him looking uncomfortable and he felt a sinking sensation in the pit of his stomach.

"What's going on? Jess won't even look at me. Is it Hale again?"

Chibs shot him a dirty look. "Nah, mate, you got bigger problems than Hale." He turned to look over to where Tig and Jessie sat, but she was ignoring their whole side of the room. "You remember a girl named Chastity? Pretty little thing, looks a lot like Jessie?"

Happy thought for a moment before nodding. "Yeah, I do. Croweater out of the Tacoma charter. I fucked her once or twice before me and Jessie were serious. Why?"

"The gash showed up yesterday, informed me and Jessie that she was your old lady. Needless to say, Jessie didn'a want anything more to do with ye."

"Fuck!" Happy looked over to see Tig waving his arms around dramatically and Jess trying to calm him down. He had a feeling he had an ass kicking coming when they were through here. "I'll get the bitch on my visitor's list. Have her up here next week. We'll get this shit straight. The only old lady I have is Jessie."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You mean to tell me he fucked around on you?!"

Jessie shook her head as she tried to get Alex to calm down. She had told him about Chastity in the hopes that he might know something about her, or be able to find out from Happy.

"First of all, keep your fucking voice down! The whole prison doesn't need to know my business! Second, no that isn't what I said. I don't know the whole story yet, just this Chastity's side."

Alex glared across the room for a couple more minutes before turning back to his sister. "Why are you here with me and not over there finding out his side of the story?"

Jessie shook her head. "I couldn't. It's still too fresh. Look, all I need you to do is see what you can find out. I'll be back next week to see you."

Alex reached over and patted her hand quickly before the guard could object. "Ok, sis. I love you and so does Happy, no matter what that other gash says. Don't go thinking the worst until you know the whole story, ok?"

Jessie gave her brother a weak smile before nodding. "I'll try not to. I love you too."

 


	14. Chapter Fourteen

 

_A Week Later_

 

Gemma stuck her head in the door of the office and looked at Jessie sitting in her usual spot in front of the computer.

"You ready to go? Chastity's in the car." She smirked as Jessie chuckled. "Yeah, this should be a fun trip."

Jessie winked at her as she grabbed her jacket from the chair. "All the way to Stockton in the car with you? I almost feel sorry for Chastity."

Gemma lifted a brow and placed a hand on her hip. "And you. You're riding with us."

Jessie shook her head. "Nope, I'm riding bitch behind Chibs. I refuse to spend hours in a car with her."

"Happy won't like you on another man's bike."

Jessie shook her head and chuckled as she locked the office door and followed Gemma out to the parking lot. "I really don't give a fuck what Happy likes at this point. It's now Chastity's job to worry about that."

With nobody willing to rock the boat until they knew the whole story, when Chastity had said that she was out of money for a hotel, the club had offered her Happy's dorm to sleep in until he got out and could handle his own shit. They had all agreed, Jessie included, that for the time being, Chastity would be treated as Happy's old lady. Once Happy was out of jail and had a chance to deal with her though, all bets would be off.

Jessie walked over to where Chibs was waiting on his motorcycle and took the helmet he offered her with a small grin. "Ready to go see that brother of yours, luv?" Jessie nodded as Chibs laid a hand on her cheek. "Ye know, no matter wot, you'll be ok darlin. We all love ye." He leaned in and kissed her on the cheek with a grin. "Some of us more than others."

Jessie chuckled as she tightened the strap on her helmet and got on the bike behind him. She and Chibs had grown closer while the other guys were in prison. She got along with Opie as well, but there was a connection, a chemistry that she had with Chibs that she didn't have with anyone else. He'd been her rock this last week, keeping her sane when she felt as if she would lose her mind. She wrapped her arms around his waist as he pulled into traffic behind Gemma's huge Escalade, prepared for the ride to see the guys.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Happy sat staring at the woman across from him, trying to figure out what he had seen in her in the first place. He finally put it down to her looks because she could have been Jessie's twin.

"Why are you in Charming, and why the fuck are you telling people that you're my old lady?"

He watched as Chastity looked around the room before turning back to him with a smirk. "I was ready to be your old lady, ya know? I thought I had you on lock. I mean, you weren't fucking anyone but me while you were in Tacoma. I just figured any women you banged on the road were just extra." She looked down at the table between them before speaking again. "Then Kozik came back from his trip to Charming and all he could talk about was The Killa being off the market and ready to settle down with some gash. He went on and on about how gorgeous she was and that she was practically SAMCRO royalty, being Tig Trager's sister, and that he knew that you loved her when you fought him for her."

Happy just chuckled and shook his head. "And that really pissed you off, didn't it? I bet it was worse when you got there and actually saw my old lady. She looks just like you. Did you figure it out quickly or did it take some time to figure out I was just fuckin you because you reminded me of her?" Chastity's head snapped up and she was glaring at him as his smirk widened. "It's a lot easier to pretend that road gash is the woman you really want to be fuckin when they look like her, especially from behind." He shook his head as he continued. "You should have figured out when I quit coming around that I was fucking the real thing then and didn't need you anymore."

Chastity sat back in her chair and stared at him for a moment before shaking her head. "Do you think you still have her?" She shrugged. "I mean, yeah maybe, but with me here and her getting chummier with Chibs while you're in here... I don't know man. You might not want to count me out just yet."

Happy looked around the room seeing Jessie at her usual spot with Tig, but then he saw Chibs at the table beside her talking to Juice. He narrowed his eyes as he saw Chibs reach out a hand and rub her back as they all talked. He shook his head, shaking off the sudden urge for blood.

"Doesn't matter. I'll walk over anyone I have to, including you and my brother, to get back with Jess. Don't ever think that you matter to me. Not for one second. You should just pack your shit and head back to Tacoma where you belong and stay out of shit that doesn't concern you." He stood up suddenly, making a guard take a step in his direction, but he waved him off. "We're done here."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jessie watched Happy stride out of the visitation room and sighed to herself as she felt Chibs squeeze her hand. Alex smiled at her. "I'm telling you, Jess. He ain't interested in her, at all. She's just a gash he used to bang. He hasn't touched her since the two of you have been together."

Jessie shook her head. "That's not the picture she painted. She made it seem like they were together now, or very recently."

Alex shook his head. "Look, we'll be out of here soon and then all of this stupid shit will be cleared up. I promise. Just hang on a little longer."

Jessie grinned as they all stood up to go. "I'll try."

As Chibs through an arm around her shoulders and kissed her temple, neither of them noticed Chastity behind them with her phone pointed in their direction and the grin on her face.

 


	15. Chapter Fifteen

 

_Two Months Later_

 

Jessie stood staring out the window of the office at TM, waiting for the guys to come rolling in on their motorcycles like they were on a run instead of gone for a year. She grinned as she watched Gemma hurrying around, making sure everything was ready for their party that night, a party that Jessie hoped that she wouldn't be expected to attend. 

Kozik and a few other guys had arrived earlier from the Tacoma charter as well as some from Portland. Chastity hadn't looked happy to see Kozik for some reason, but Jessie didn't dwell on it. She was more worried about what would happen when the guys finally appeared. She hadn't visited Happy since Chastity appeared, preferring to visit Alex instead. Chastity, however, had gone every week, a fact that, according to Chibs, Happy wasn't thrilled about.

As she walked back over to her desk, she heard the sound of Harleys thundering down the street and couldn't help the smile that flitted across her face momentarily. She was happy that they were all home, even if the future wasn't clear. Gemma stuck her head in the door and smiled. 

"Are you comin?"

Jessie shook her head. "No. There's enough excitement the way it is. I'm just going to wait for everyone to get into the clubhouse, then I'll sneak out and head home. I doubt much work will get done today."

Gemma sighed and shook her head. "Baby, I know it's hard but I really think you need to be out there."

Jessie thought it over for a moment, then thought perhaps Gemma was right. If nothing else, she could at least welcome him home. She started to walk out when over Gemma's shoulder she saw Chastity run up and throw herself at Happy, making him catch her to stop her from falling. When he didn't let go after a moment but continued to hold onto her, Jessie felt the tears welling up. She shook her head as she angrily swiped at her wet face. "No, I think I'm good, but thanks."

Gemma turned to look and snorted at the sight that greeted her. "That asshole. Look darlin', no matter how much it hurts, you're coming tonight. You're gonna come for your brother and your family. Fuck Happy and Chastity." At Jessie's lifted brow, Gemma grinned and gave a one-shoulder shrug. "Ok, bad choice of words, but you know what I mean."

Jessie sighed and shook her head. "Ok, I'll go home and get changed."

Gemma grabbed her close and hugged her before kissing her on the cheek. "That's my baby girl. You're gonna show him what he's giving up tonight."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jessie parked her car just inside the gate to the lot and walked toward the clubhouse. She had promised herself that she would stay long enough to have a drink with Chibs and see Alex in between his bouts with croweaters. She found Chibs easily enough as he was walking outside for a smoke when she approached the door. He smiled when he saw her, holding out an arm for her to take as he walked around to the picnic tables.

"My darlin' Jessie. Don't ye look stunnin' tonight? Come have a smoke with me."

Jessie grinned as the obviously drunk man stumbled along beside her, sighing when he sat down on the table and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. "How's the party going?"

Chibs shook his head. "It's interesting, to say the least."

About then, they both heard Alex swearing loudly as he came out the clubhouse door, yelling Chibs' name. He jogged toward them when he saw Chibs with Jessie. "There you are! Jessie! Baby girl, where have you been?" He turned to Chibs then back to Jessie, clearly as inebriated as his friend. "Did you tell her?" He looked back to Jessie. "Did he tell you? I'm so sorry sis, really. I wanted you two to work out. I mean, I know you won't believe me, but I did."

Jessie looked at both men, confused. "What are you talking about, Alex?"

Alex sighed as he pulled her in for a hug. "The road pussy... she says there's a kid."

Jessie could have sworn she was going to faint for a moment before she fought her way out of the clouds that threatened to take her down. "Excuse me, but what? What do you mean, there's a kid?"

Chibs shot Alex a dirty look before turning his attention to Jessie. "We don't know for sure. They have to get the testing done, but... she says she has a baby and that it belongs to Happy."

Jessie took a moment to try to process that, but when that failed to happen, she just nodded and broke away from her brother. "I need a drink... maybe twenty."

Both men nodded as she made her way inside, her thoughts flying everywhere as she fought her way to the bar through the throng of kuttes and spandex. She jumped up onto a barstool and ordered a shot of tequila from Half-Sack, telling him to leave the bottle after he poured her drink. He shrugged and did just that, walking off to fill the next drink order. Jessie was four shots in when she felt someone sit down beside her at the bar.

"So I guess you heard?"

Jessie looked to her left to see the blond that had hit on her before. Kozik, she thought. "Yeah, you could say that. You wanna take me home?"

He seemed to think it over, finally making a decision. He stood up and grinned as she took his outstretched hand. "I would love to take you home."

They were almost to the door when Jessie heard a very familiar voice yelling her name, making Kozik, the idiot, stop in his tracks. "Jess!"

Jessie rolled her eyes as she turned to face him, finding most of the club watching with avid interest, including a very smug looking Chastity. "What, Lowman?"

"Where the fuck are you going with Kozik?"

She looked up at the blond adonis beside her before looking back at the man who, unfortunately, still had a tight grip on her heart, and smiled coyly. "I'm going home, where hopefully, he's going to fuck me so hard, he makes me forget you ever fucking existed." She turned from an irate Happy to a stunned Kozik. "Come on, Koz. Give a bitch a ride."


	16. Chapter Sixteen

 

Happy just stared after Jessie and Kozik as they walked out the door until he realized they were probably actually going where she said they were. He started for the door but felt a hand on his arm. He turned to see Chastity glaring at him.

"Where are you going? Let that bitch leave. Jesus Christ!"

He shook her hand off and pointed a finger at her face. "Shut the fuck up!" He nodded as Chibs and Tig stepped up on either side of Chastity while he turned on his heels and practically ran for the door. When he got outside, Kozik and Jessie were nowhere in sight and he cursed to himself as he made a beeline for his bike to follow them.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jessie managed to get the door shut before Kozik had her pressed against it, kissing her as if his life depended on it. She was sure that any moment, Happy was going to show up and all hell would break loose, but until then she was fine with Kozik kissing the living daylights out of her. She was still just drunk enough to not give a shit that Kozik's hand was traveling down from her waist to the hem of her skirt and pulling the fabric up.

She groaned when she heard a motorcycle come to a halt in her driveway, followed by someone trying to shove the door open, but they couldn't because she was against it. Kozik lifted his head from her neck quickly, a look of horror on his face as if he realized just what he was about to do.

"What the fuck are we doing? You're Hap's old lady. I can't do this...  _we_  can't do this."

Jessie let her head fall back against the door as she heard Happy pounding on it. "Fuck!"

"Jessica Louise Trager, you open this motherfucking door, now!!"

Jessie shook her head and pushed away from the door, causing it to come flying open under Happy's weight. He looked wild, like he was two seconds away from committing murder as he tore past her and punched Kozik in the face, sending him flying into the opposite wall. He didn't let up, seemingly intent on tearing his friend apart as Jessie jumped on his back and tried to pull him back.

"Happy stop!"

Happy pulled on Jessie's arm to get her to release her hold as he punched Kozik with the other hand. "What the fuck didn't you understand about her being mine?" Kozik fell to the floor and laid there breathing heavy as Happy stood over him with hands clenched into fists. He kicked him a couple of times for good measure. "Get the fuck out of here man."

Kozik wiped his bleeding nose on his sleeve as he shook his head "I'm not leaving you here alone with her, brother. Not in the mood that you're in."

Jessie took a deep breath and shook her head as she leaned down to help the other man up off the floor. "He won't hurt me, and I'm pretty sure that we should have a talk. It's cool, Koz."

He reluctantly walked out the door, making her promise to text him later to let him know that she was ok. She shut the door behind him then moved to stand against it again, this time staring at Happy as he worked to calm down.

"How are your hands?"

Happy looked down at his hands as he flexed his fingers. "They're fine, little girl."

Jessie nodded before walking over and plopping down on the couch. "So I hear congratulations are in order."

Happy shook his head as he sat down beside her. "I don't know. Maybe." He turned to look at her, his face unreadable as always. "Why haven't I seen you?"

Jessie knew that he was talking about when he was locked up. "I thought, under the circumstances, that it would be best if I kept my distance."

Happy stared at her before shaking his head again. "Nah, I needed you. I need you now, to help me figure all of this shit out."

Jessie took a deep breath before asking the question that has haunted her the most. "Did you sleep with her when we were together?"

Happy swore under his breath before grabbing her hand and pulling her into his lap. Once he had her where he wanted her, he put both hands on her face to make her look him in the eyes.

"No! I haven't slept with anyone but you since we got together, I swear. I... " He leaned forward to let his forehead rest against hers. "I had wanted you for a long time, but I didn't think you'd want me, so I used her to work out my tension because she looked like you. That was the only reason I ever slept with her. Hell, she's been with everyone in Tacoma at least once." He sighed. "I need to know that you aren't going to leave me over all of this shit. I mean, I get that it's a lot of shit to handle, but... "

Jessie gave him a small smile as she ran a finger up and down his cheekbone. "I thought that you would want her now that there's a baby and all."

Happy shook his head, staring her down. "No, little girl. Even if there's a kid, I don't want her. I never wanted her. If there's a kid, we'll figure out custody and shit." He ran a hand through her hair, closing his eyes for a moment as if he was savoring the feeling of her. "Are you gonna be ok with being a stepmom and shit?"

Jessie sighed before nodding. "Yeah. I mean, if there really is a kid and it's yours, I'll deal with it. I'm not letting her run me off anymore. Know why?"

Happy shook his head and stood up with her in his arms, headed for the bedroom. "No, why?"

Jessie leaned in and whispered in his ear, giggling at the small gasp she received from him. "Because you are mine and nobody takes what's mine."

Happy groaned as his hold on her tightened. "About fuckin' time that occurred to you, little girl."


	17. Chapter Seventeen

 

Jessie woke the next morning with a pounding headache and a dead weight on top of her. She grinned when she moved her leg and received a groan in response. She bit her lip and arched her hips, receiving a bite to the shoulder for her trouble.

"Lay still woman, or you're going to be sorry."

Jessie snorted as Happy nibbled up and down her throat. "If you think that, then you really don't know me very well at all." She wrapped her legs around his waist as his hands found their way to her ass, kneading the flesh there with rough fingers. "I missed this." Jessie looked down at their entwined bodies with a frown. "How did we get naked? Did I miss something good last night?"

Happy chuckled as he kissed her before letting his head drop to her chest. "Nah, you were drunk and said that you were hot, so we needed to sleep naked. Believe me, if we had done something, you would have remembered."

Happy stretched and Jessie moaned as his hard cock slid between her parted thighs, almost where she wanted him the most. "Can we do something now? I mean, we're already naked and all."

Jessie bit back a curse as Happy suddenly thrust into her, causing her to arch her back up off the bed. He chuckled as he gave her a moment to adjust to his size. "Whatever my old lady wants, she gets." Jessie closed her eyes once he started thrusting again, only to have her hands moved above her head and held down with his. "Eyes on mine, Jess." Her eyes snapped open and landed on his dark brown ones. "Who do you belong to? Who does this pussy belong to?"

Jessie bit her lip on a particularly hard thrust from her old man, making her moan. "You, baby."

Happy grunted as she tightened up around him a little. "Damn straight."

Jessie grinned and looked him dead in the eye. "Who do you belong to? Who owns that cock?"

Happy couldn't help but feel proud of his girl. She finally got it. "You, baby."

Jessie smirked. "Damn straight."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that morning, Happy pulled onto the lot of TM with Jessie riding bitch behind him, looking for all the world like a happy couple. As they parked and dismounted, Tig and Chibs came walking over with matching grins on their faces. Tig gave his sister a hug before pulling Happy in for a bro hug.

"I take it that you two made up. I was a little worried after Kozik came back last night looking like he went ten rounds with Iron Mike."

Happy just grinned as Jessie laughed. "Yeah, we're good. Where's Gem? She in the office yet?"

Chibs shook his head and pointed toward the clubhouse. "Nah, she's still in there having coffee." He then pointed his finger at Happy. "If we have to hear one more time, "Where's Happy?", from your little princess, we're going to kill her."

Happy shook his head and Jessie sighed as he threw an arm around her shoulders. "We might as well get this over with, yeah?"

Happy nodded before tipping her face up with one long finger under her chin and kissing her quickly. "Partners."

Jessie grinned. "Partners." She stretched up on her tiptoes to steal another kiss before laughing. "Although I think you're just using the new partner thing because you want me to kick her ass for you."

Happy grinned and squeezed her closer as they walked into the clubhouse. "Awww, but baby you know you want to."

Jessie didn't have a chance to answer, because as soon as they cleared the door, Happy was being bombarded with questions from a very pissed off Chastity. Jessie disengaged herself from his side and walked over to the bar to grab a cup of coffee and watch the show. She sat beside Gemma and grinned and blew him a kiss as Happy glared at her.

"Where the fuck have you been? I was worried all night, and it wasn't like you were going to answer your fucking phone! I saw Kozik when he came back last night! Did you fight with him again, over the same bitch? Are you fucking nuts? What the actual fuck, Hap? We're supposed to be acting like a family, and you haven't even taken care of going to get Tristan yet! Instead of being a father and an old man, you're off somewhere fucking that gash!"

Jessie looked at Happy and saw that he was about ten seconds from flat-out blowing a hole through the bitch in front of him and decided that she had better step in before Chastity ended up dead.

"Sweetheart, you need to back up off my old man and now. You don't get to talk to him like that, especially not in front of God and everyone. I don't even do that."

Chastity swung her head around to glare at Jessie as Clay and Bobby came walking through the door. "When I want the opinion of some glorified croweater, I'll ask for it, bitch. I'm dealing with my old man, not yours, so shut the fuck up and step off."

Jessie looked at Clay. "Can we use church?" Clay grinned and nodded as Jessie turned back to Chastity and Happy. "In there, now. We got shit to settle."

Chastity flipped her hair back and smirked at Jessie. "I got nothing to discuss with you." Happy none too gently pushed her in the direction of the meeting room and she shoved his hands away from her back. "Don't fucking touch me!"

Before anyone could react, Jessie had her hand wrapped around Chastity's throat and was in her face. "I'm going to do more than touch you, you skank! Now get your ass in there before I just go ahead and put a bullet through your fucking head!"

Happy stood beside Jessie, watching as Chastity ran into the meeting room. He turned and smirked at her before giving her a quick kiss. "I don't know whether to be pissed because you took charge or turned on."

Jessie chuckled and patted him on the ass. You should probably go with turned on, because I'm not done yet. Prepare to be impressed with your old lady."

Happy shook his head as Jessie walked ahead of him into church. "Baby, I'm always impressed with you."


	18. Chapter Eighteen

 

Jessie shut the door behind herself as Happy took the chair at the head of the table and Chastity sat in the one beside him. She rolled her eyes as she sat a couple chairs down on the other side, seeing Happy shoot her a look before he started talking.

"Me and Jess kicked this around a while this morning, and we think we have a pretty good solution to the problem."

Chastity stared at him for a moment in shock before shaking her head and slapping her hand down on the table in front of her. "Why does Jessie have anything to say about anything? Jesus, Hap, can't you make a decision without mommy telling you what to do? I thought I was supposed to be your old lady. How are we going to raise Tristan if we aren't together as a family?"

Jessie rolled her eyes as she lit a cigarette and slid the pack across the table to Happy. After lighting one of his own, he replies to Chastity. "First off, yeah, I can make my own decisions. Second, you aren't going to be anything to me, other than my baby mama  _if_  he's mine. Jess is my old lady, for about the tenth time today. We aren't going to be a family. Ever."

Jessie blew smoke out before turning to look at Chastity. "Look, I appreciate that you thought that there was something between you and Happy, and it truly does suck for you that there isn't, but let me be really fucking clear here. Happy is  _my_  old man, not yours. I don't know how many more ways we can say that. He's willing to step up and be a father if the baby is indeed his, but don't get this shit twisted, darlin. At the end of the day, it's my bed he'll be in, not yours. It's my life he's going to share, not yours. I'll be the one wearing his crow, not you. Are we clear on all of that?"

At Chastity's reluctant nod, Happy spoke up. "Good. Here in a little while, Jessie and Gemma are going to take you to Tacoma to get the kid. We have a source here at the local hospital who can expedite the testing. She said it would take a few days." He shrugged. "Then we'll know where to go from there."

As Happy and Jessie stood up, Chastity gave Happy a pouty look. "Why can't you take me? I don't feel comfortable with them."

Happy shook his head as he wrapped an arm around Jessie's waist. "Comfortable or not, they're taking you. I got club shit to do." He leaned down and kissed Jessie before smiling down at her. "Meet me at the house in about an hour?"

She nodded before he left her and Chastity standing in the doorway to the main room. She turned to the other woman and gave a small smile. Dammit, she was trying. "You might want to pack a bag and get some rest. We'll leave in a few hours, as soon as I can get everything squared away."

She watched as Chastity flounced away without another word to Jessie. She shook her head and headed for the door to find Gemma when she was stopped by Juice.

"Hey, Kozik wants you to meet him at the park two blocks over when you have a chance. He said it's important."

Jessie lifted a brow but didn't say anything, just nodding as she walked out into the morning sunshine. She wondered what was so important that he had to meet with her away from everyone else, but set it aside for a few minutes to talk to Gemma about the trip.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jessie pulled up to a shelter in the newly built city park, parking and getting out to walk over to where Kozik was sitting at a picnic table smoking. She grinned as she sat across from him.

"Why are we meeting here like spies?"

Kozik grinned and slid his cigarettes across the table. "Well, I know after last night that Happy wouldn't be thrilled with us talking, plus I don't want Chastity to know. Not yet anyway."

Jessie lifted a brow. "This sounds pretty serious. What's up?"

He looked down at the table for a few minutes before starting to speak. "I slept with Chastity before and after Happy left for Charming. Hell, the whole club slept with her at some point, but she was my favorite. I mean, I wanted to make her my old lady, but she was set on getting Happy. I guess a soldier wasn't as good as the club enforcer."

Jessie blew out smoke and nodded. "Is there any chance that this baby could be yours?"

Kozik shrugged. "Yeah, I guess it's possible. Probably more possibly than Happy, now that I think about it."

Jessie nodded. "Well, we need to get you tested while Happy's doing it."

Kozik nodded. "Yeah, definitely. I mean... I wanted to marry her, Jessie."

Jessie blew out a breath. "This is a clusterfuck, my friend."

"Yeah, tell me about it. If I could just get her to see past Happy, but... I don't know. I mean, I'm trying to patch here, so once I do, I won't be there anyway. I just... if this is my kid, I want us all to be a family. I don't want to be a part-time dad."

Jessie nodded before reaching over to pat him on the arm. "Let me talk to Happy. Hopefully, this baby is yours and not his, but either way, we'll help you figure this shit out, ok?" He nodded and she grinned at him. "Let me ask you something." She waited for him to nod again. "Are you in love with her?"

Kozik sighed before shrugging. "I don't know, maybe. If I could spend some time with her when she wasn't acting like a crazy bitch, I might be able to find out."

Jessie laughed as she stood up to go. "Crazy bitch may be the only speed she has, but we'll find out soon enough."

They both left: Kozik going back to the clubhouse and Jessie headed to her house and Happy. She was so lost in thought that she didn't hear the siren at first. Finally, she pulled her car to the side of the road and sighed when she saw David getting out of his Jeep. As she watched him walk up to the driver's side door, she wondered just what the hell this was about.  

 


	19. Chapter Nineteen

 

Jessie watched as David slowly walked up to her car, thinking to herself that she was already late meeting up with Happy and that he was not going to like the fact that David Hale was part of the reason she was indeed late. She met David's genuine smile with a fake one of her own as he nodded to her.

"Hello, Jessie."

Jessie did a mental eye roll as she nodded back to him in greeting. "David. Did I do something wrong?"

David shook his head, looking down at the toes of his polished shoes. "No, no, of course not. I just wanted to check in with you, see how you were."

Jessie nodded, wondering why, if that was the case, he hadn't just stopped by TM. "I'm good, thanks."

David nodded. "I see the guys are back from Stockton. You and Happy doing ok?"

"Yeah, we're doing great."

David nodded again, this time looking up at Jessie and smirking. "You're doing ok with the baby mama situation?" He shook his head. "Jesus, Jessie, when are you going to figure it out? He's not the man for you."

Jessie just chuckled and shook her head. "If I haven't broken any laws, I think we're done here." She made sure he was paying attention before continuing. "David? We really need to be done with this. I would hate for this to get bloody, but I won't be able to control that if you refuse to let this go. I'm with Happy and I don't see that changing. I'm happy with him, no pun intended."

David stared at her for a moment before finally nodding and stepping back from her car door. "Ok, I can respect that, but... " He shrugged before grinning. "You know where to find me if you need me, Jessie. For anything."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jessie slammed her front door and breathed a sigh of relief before walking through the house. "Hap?"

"Bedroom, little girl."

She walked into her bedroom to find Happy stretched out across her bed on his back with his hands beneath his head, staring at the ceiling. "Took you long enough."

Jessie winced as she pulled off her boots and unbuttoned her jeans before shimmying out of them. "Yeah, sorry. Got held up." She walked over to the closet and pulled out a pair of yoga pants before grabbing a t-shirt from her dresser. She figured if she was taking a road trip, she might as well be comfortable. "You done for the day?"

She turned to see Happy watching her every move as she laid the clothes on the chair and came to lay beside him on the bed. "Nah, I gotta take a ride to Lodi later with Jax and Chibs. What held you up?"

Jessie sighed as she thought about how much to tell him. About Kozik, certainly, but David... she wasn't sure she was ready for David's death to be on her head just yet. She grinned to herself as she sighed once again before rolling on top of a surprised Happy. She expected full disclosure from him and knew that he would expect the same from her, but that didn't mean she couldn't temper it just a little. She kissed him deeply as he wrapped his strong arms around her and rolled them both over. When he broke the kiss and looked down at her expectantly, she grinned and shook her head.

"You're like a dog with a bone, aren't you?"

He grinned and shrugged before leaning in to nuzzle her neck. "No, I just want to know what kept my woman from being here with me, that's all. When I left, you just needed to have a quick chat with Gemma."

Jessie nodded as she traced the tattoo peeking out of the collar of his t-shirt. "True, but then Kozik felt like being all covert with a secret meeting and then I got pulled over on the way here. Yeah, it's been an eventful day so far."

Happy shook his head and bit down gently on her neck. "Ok, you're gonna have to explain all of that, but I'm gonna tell you that if you getting pulled over has anything to do with Hale, I'm going after him."

Jessie rolled her eyes but proceeded to tell Happy everything that had happened already that day, leaving nothing out. By the time she was through with David's part of the story, Happy was sitting up on the side of the bed and reaching for his boots. Jessie bit her lip as she sat up behind him and threw her arms around his neck, kissing the back of his neck and head.

"Baby, come on. Nothing happened and I think I finally got through to him that nothing is ever going to happen between him and me. I'm with you now and he's just going to have to understand that."

Happy stood up breaking her hold on his neck and turned to glare down at her. She knew he wasn't angry at her but still couldn't help the little shiver she got from how violent he looked. "Yeah, babe, he's going to understand when I beat the shit out of him."

Jessie growled at him, making his brow go up in surprise. She grabbed his kutte that he had just shrugged back on and pulled him to where she was now standing up on the bed and looking down at him. "You're such a dumbass! Did it ever fucking occur to you that he wants you to beat the shit out of him? You're on parole, idiot! You lift one finger toward him and he's got you right where he wants you."

Happy blew out a breath and shook his head. "So what do you expect me to do? Just act like it didn't happen?"

She gave him a small grin and shook her head. "No, I don't, but I do expect you to listen for once. I just got you back. I'm not ready to send you off again, especially for something that was stupid in the first place."

He leaned in for a kiss before smirking at her. "You're pretty smart, aren't you?"

Jessie snorted as she suddenly fell backward on the bed, pulling him with her. "Yeah, I am. Can you guess what else I am?"

As her hands made quick work of his belt, he chuckled and nodded. "Yeah, I think I got it, babe."


	20. Chapter Twenty

 

Jessie relaxed in the passenger seat of Gemma's Escalade as they made their way back to Charming. It had been an interesting trip, to say the least. Chastity hadn't said more than five words to either her or Gemma the entire way to Tacoma, preferring to sit sullenly in the back seat. Now, as they headed home, Jessie couldn't help the smirk that was on her face. 

There was no way in hell Tristan was Happy's son. The blonde-haired, blue-eyed baby was a stark contrast to Happy and his mother, both darker complected. She knew that they would have to wait for the results from the test to be sure, but to her, there was no way. Jessie was almost completely positive that Kozik was Tristan's dad, and they would soon know if she was right.

She had sent Happy a text when they were close to Charming so he could meet her at the house. Gemma was dropping her off there so she could shower and change and would then take Chastity to the clubhouse so that she could do the same before they all headed to the hospital. Chastity had been informed that Kozik would also be tested, which hadn't made her happy at all, so sure was she that Happy was the father.

She'd told him to park in the garage so Chastity wouldn't throw a fit seeing his bike in her driveway. She agreed to meet everyone at the hospital in two hours and trudged up her driveway, just wanting a shower and a few minutes alone with her old man. She sighed in contentment when she walked in the front door and saw Happy sitting on the couch, watching cartoons and drinking a beer. He looked up and nodded to her as she walked over to him.

"Hey, little girl. How was your trip?"

Jessie grinned and shook her head. "Interesting. I need a shower before we talk, ok?"

She gave him a kiss before heading to the bathroom. She was just rinsing the shampoo out of her hair when she heard the shower curtain move along its track and felt Happy behind her in the small shower. She grinned as she felt his hands in her hair, pushing hers out of the way so that he could run his fingers through the wet tresses. She moaned low in her throat as he massaged her scalp with his rough fingers, relieving the tension she had been building up on the car ride home.

"That feels really good, babe."

Happy kissed her on the shoulder in response as his hands continued to work their magic. "Get my crow."

Jessie turned her head slightly to look at him, forcing him to move his hands to her hips. "You sure that's a good idea right now? I mean, with everything going on?"

He nodded, pulling her back so that she was flush against him. He laid his head on her shoulder as his arms wrapped around her stomach. "Yeah, I think now is a perfect time. It'll show that we're serious, that we're both invested. I already have it sketched out. We can do it tonight." He grinned and bit her gently on the shoulder. "I even have one for me. I'm gonna have a buddy do it the next time I'm in Oakland."

She snickered at that. "You're getting my crow?"

He nodded as she turned in his arms and kissed him. "Kind of, yeah. It's not a crow, though. It's a rose with your name on a banner under it."

She lifted a brow. "You don't have any other women's names on your body."

Happy smirked. "Never wanted one before."

Jessie felt her eyes welling up with tears. She had never thought that he would want her name on him that way, but she was overwhelmed with the idea that this would somehow make them more of a unit. She finally nodded as she laid her head on his chest. "Yeah, ok. Tonight."

After another long kiss that left Jessie breathless, they made quick work of washing and drying off. Happy was sitting on the side of the bed with a towel wrapped around his waist, looking down at the carpet, when Jessie came out of the bathroom rubbing her hair with a towel. He looked up at her as she walked past him to the closet. 

"So?"

Jessie turned to look at him with a confused look. "So what, babe?"

He continued to stare at her in the unnerving way that he had. "You've seen the kid. You think he's mine?"

She sighed and walked back over to Happy, sitting down in his lap. She put a hand on his cheek and turned his head so that he was looking at her. "No, baby, I don't."

He shook his head. "Jess, you'd say that even if you thought he was. You don't want him to be either."

She growled and he cracked a grin. She knew he always thought it was cute if he could frustrate her to the point of growling at him. "Tristan has blonde hair and blue eyes, Happy. Not to mention the fact that he is fairer complected than I am and I'm practically an albino." She leaned in to kiss him before continuing. "Yeah, he could be yours, but I'm betting he's not. I don't think you have anything to worry about. Besides, if he was yours, I'd be ok with it. It would just take some adjustment."

Happy sighed and rubbed his head before laying it over on her chest. "When Chastity said he was mine... I was shocked by how I felt. I wasn't pissed like I thought I would be. I never wanted kids, didn't think I had room in my life for a family, but when she said that, my first thought was that I was sad that it wasn't you I was gonna have a kid with. Yeah, I know that we can have kids, but I kind of wanted my first one to be with you." He looked up at her and Jessie couldn't hide the shocked look on her face. He grinned as he continued. "Relax, Jess. I didn't mean right now, but when we're ready."

Jessie shook her head and grinned as she leaned in for a kiss. Happy never ceased to surprise her with what he had on his mind.


	21. Chapter Twenty-One

_One Month Later_

Jessie grinned as she watched Kozik playing peek-a-boo with Tristan. Since they had found out that the baby was indeed his and not Happy's, he and Chastity had gotten a lot closer. They were even talking about marriage and getting ready to move into their own place. She sighed when she felt rough fingers running over the tattoo on the back of her neck. She turned her head and gave her old man a smile as he leaned in for a kiss.

"Whatcha thinking about?"

Jessie shrugged, looking back at Kozik one more time before turning on her barstool to face Happy. "I don't know, just thinking."

He inclined his head toward Kozik. "You ready for one of those?"

Jessie lifted a brow and grinned. "What? Kozik? Yeah, I'm good. I think one Son at a time is enough for me."

He growled and leaned in, biting her on the neck below her ear. "Smartass. If we weren't getting ready for church, I'd take you in the back and show you just how much damage one Son can do." He grinned when she giggled. "Nah, I meant the baby thing. You think we're ready for that?"

Jessie eyed him as he looked over at the dad playing with his son. "I don't know, maybe. What about you? Do you think we're ready for a family?"

Happy turned back to look into her eyes and Jessie's breath caught. "Yeah, I do. We're stable."

Jessie took a deep breath and let it back out before nodding. "Ok then. I'll stop taking my pills."

He reached up and laid a hand on the side of her face before leaning close. "Good. I love you, Jess."

Jessie felt tears welling up and swallowed them back. She wasn't going to ruin a rare declaration of love from Happy with a crying jag. "I love you too, baby."

"You hanging out here?"

Jessie shook her head as she watched a few of the other guys walk in. "No, I'm heading over to Gemma's to help her with some things."

Happy nodded as he kissed her. Alex stopped to kiss his sister on the cheek and slap Happy on the shoulder before continuing on to the chapel. "Ok, I'll see you at home later then. Be careful."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clay had every man's undivided attention as he laid out just what kind of threats Ethan Zobelle and his henchman, A. J. Weston were. They were still in shock from being told about Gemma being attacked by Weston as Clay slammed his fist into the redwood table. 

"They attacked her when we weren't looking. Until further notice, none of our old ladies go anywhere without an armed escort. I don't care if it's just the grocery store. All the ladies accounted for at the moment? I know Gemma's at home. Wayne's with her."

Jax nodded. "Tara's at the hospital."

Happy shook his head. "Jess was leaving as we came in here. She's headed to your house."

Clay nodded. "As soon as we're done here, we'll make sure she got there safely."

Happy nodded, feeling his gut twist at the thought that she could be in danger. He shook himself, trying to tell himself that it wouldn't help to worry before he had something to worry about, but it didn't help any. He wouldn't feel better until they got to Clay and Gemma's and he saw for himself that she was there and whole.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Happy cursed under his breath as he, Clay, and Tig parked their bikes in the driveway. Wayne met them on the porch as Gemma walked out.

"Where's Jess? Where did she go?"

Gemma shook her head, frowning. "She hasn't been here. I've been waiting on her. I tried calling her a few times, but she didn't answer. I figured she just stayed at the clubhouse waiting on you."

Tig cursed and looked at Happy. "It's been over two hours, man. It's a five-minute drive from the lot to here, even with traffic."

Happy pulled his phone out and called Jessie. When it went straight to voicemail, he cursed and hung up. "She always answers, no matter what."

Clay nodded as he looked at Wayne. "Can you get some eyes out on the street? Maybe she pulled over somewhere, or stopped at a store." He grasped Happy's shoulder and squeezed. "We'll find her, man. Don't worry just yet."

While Wayne called the station, Gemma called around to anywhere she could think of that Jessie would stop, and Tig called all of the Sons. Within ten minutes, there were bikes blocking the road in front of Clay's house and Happy was starting to lose it. He was sitting on the curb by the driveway, his head in his hands. He felt someone's hand come down on his shoulder and looked up to see Tig standing behind him.

"We'll find her, brother."

Happy shook his head. "Yeah, but in what shape?"

Tig shook his head. "They didn't kill Gemma, man. They may mark her up a little but... "

Happy scoffed and looked at his friend. "You know what they did to Gemma. If they touch her, man... I'll kill every one of them."

Just then, Happy saw a police car coming down the street. David Hale parked at the curb and came straight for Happy, shaking his head. "We found Jessie's car out on Laurel Avenue, but... do you know if she had anyone with her?"

Happy shook her head. "I don't know, why?"

David scratched his head. "There was a car seat in the back seat of her car and blood all over the two front seats. If she was by herself... "

Happy started looking around wildly. "Fuck! If she was alone, there would just be blood on the driver's side, and we don't keep a car seat in the car. Koz! Where's Chastity?"

He watched as the blood drained out of Kozik's face. "I don't know, man. I thought she was in the clubhouse."

Happy cursed as Clay shook his head. "They've got them both. And the baby."


	22. Chapter Twenty-Two

Jessie woke to the sound of a baby crying somewhere in the distance. As she shook her head to clear it, pain erupted from the right side of her head and she couldn't help the moan that escaped. She tried opening her eyes but was only successful with her left. She squinted that eye, trying to figure out where she was and why every part of her body hurt. As her vision cleared enough to see in the dimness, she saw a figure slumped against the wall beside her. 

She sucked in a breath as everything came rushing back to her: being run off the road by an SUV, getting shot in the leg as she tried to run from the masked men, Chastity screaming for Tristan as they were dragged across a road and thrown into the back of the SUV. She looked down and saw that there was a filthy towel wrapped around her left thigh, blood seeping through and dripping onto the floor. 

She tried to move her hands but found that they were bound behind her, so she slowly moved her right foot and nudged Chastity with it until the other woman woke.

"Chastity, where are we?"

The younger woman moaned and shook her head. "I don't know. Some kind of warehouse. They have Tristan in another room, but I can hear him. He's hungry and probably needs changing."

Chastity started crying then, making Jessie shake her head. "We don't have time for that, Chas. If we can hear him crying, he's alive. Any idea how long we've been here?"

Chastity groaned. "At least a day. There's a small window over there." She pointed across the large room. "We left the clubhouse in the afternoon, and the sun has just set for the second time."

Jessie nodded but immediately felt lightheaded. "I'm losing a lot of blood, Chas... I"

Jessie faded back out, hearing Chastity yelling her name.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Happy sat stone-faced as Clay faced off against Alvarez. They had called him to see if he could help locate the girls, and they were currently discussing their options. "Are you sure it's Zobelle? This doesn't seem like something he would do, Clay."

"You've aligned your club with a group of Arian assholes. They... a month ago, they took Gemma and Weston... he attacked her. Now, they have two more of the girls and we need help figuring out where they might have taken them."

Marcus sat staring at the floor for several minutes before finally nodding. "I might have an idea where they are holding them. I'll go check it out and let you know if I see any signs of your two women or the baby."

Happy and Kozik both stood up, Happy getting right in Marcus's face. "These are our old ladies. We'll go with you."

Marcus reached out and laid a hand on Happy's shoulder. "No, amigo, you won't. I understand that these are your women, and if I were you, I'd want blood too, but we do this the right way. You'll get your revenge, ese, but you don't want to put your women in more harm."

Marcus then nodded to his men and they left Happy and the others to wait for news. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Jessie woke again, she had to squint her one good eye against the brightness. She felt fuzzy and disconnected, almost like she was floating. She let her eye close once more as she heard voices a little ways off. She tried to concentrate on what they were saying as a way to anchor herself and maybe find out some information about where they were.

"I didn't know you were into kidnapping and rape, Ethan. I'm disappointed in you, amigo."

"Although I pride myself on treating women with respect and dignity, even I will bow to the demands of the greater good, Marcus."

"Your men raped Gemma Teller-Morrow last month. Was that for the greater good?"

Jessie sighed, silently praying that she could keep conscious long enough to hear what else was said. 

"It was unfortunate, and in hindsight, not very productive. Perhaps killing their women will get their attention better."

She heard shuffling, then felt a hand touch the side of her face and a breath on her ear as someone whispered to her. "La ayuda viene pequeña." Louder so the other could hear him, "This one I believe belongs to the enforcer for the Sons. You've stepped in quite a mess."

Another, more familiar voice spoke up, making Jessie flinch. "We aren't scared of the Sons."

The man stooping beside her gave a small chuckle. "You should be. Let me return these two to their men. If they survive, it may lessen the amount of trouble you've brought on yourselves. They may let you live." She felt the man move from beside her, standing up. "I'll be back in an hour with a van. I hope that you will see things my way."

Jessie heard the men moving away, then soon the sound of a door clanging shut. She shifted to kick Chastity again, the other woman grunting. "Jessie?"

"Yeah. I can't stay awake much longer, Chas. I think that was Alvarez that was here. You need to stay awake, ok?"

"Ok, Jessie. Rest."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alvarez shook his head as he walked back into the Sons clubhouse, seeing that everyone was still gathered together. Happy looked like he was barely holding on, so he was the one that Marcus concentrated on. His woman would need him to be calm.

"I saw them. The baby is hungry but unharmed. The women... I assume the older one is yours?"

Happy nodded, instantly alert. "Yeah. Is she... is Jess ok?"

Marcus shook his head. "The younger one looks to just be badly beaten, but yours, amigo... she's been shot in the leg, and looks to have lost a lot of blood. She's going to need medical attention as soon as we are able to extract them. I told Zobelle I would be back in an hour. I believe that he and Weston will be long gone before we get back there."

Happy stood up and clapped Kozik on the shoulder as he nodded to Marcus. "Doesn't matter. Any man I see, dies."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

la ayuda viene pequeña - Help is coming, little one


	23. Chapter Twenty-Three

 

Happy felt the tension humming through his veins as they raced down the highway to where Marcus said that the girls were. He was trying not to picture Jessie bloody and broken, but the picture the Mayan president had painted wasn't helping. He knew for a fact that he wanted every one of them dead, but Clay was wanting to take one to interrogate. All Happy cared about was seeing them all pay for their treatment of Jessie, Chastity, and Gemma.

SAMCRO might not have been squeaky clean in their dealings, but one thing they never did was bring an innocent into a fight with another group if it could be helped, and most of the time, it could. In his eyes, what Zobelle and Weston had done was inexcusable, and would be dealt with.

Before they left, Jax had made sure that Tara was there, and she and Gemma were presently getting ready for when they brought Jessie back to the clubhouse. Somehow she had gotten her hands on some blood, but he didn't really want to know how. She had also brought antibiotics as well as painkillers, knowing that Jessie would need both. 

He felt himself starting to slip as he replayed their last conversation in his head. She had agreed to have kids and had seemed happy about it.  He shook his head, marveling at the fact that this perfect woman wanted a life with him, of all people. As they took a right off of the highway onto a back road, he swore that when she was fully recovered, he was going to marry her. She already had his crow, but she'd also have his ring and last name.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Happy didn't know how many men he shot as the group ran into the old warehouse. He just knew that if they were in front of him and not wearing a kutte, they were responsible. Once the threat was taken care of, they started searching the building, his panic mounting as they looked farther into the dimly lit areas. Finally, he heard Tig shout and ran in the direction of his voice, stopping cold when he entered a large room in the back.

Tig was on his knees beside Jessie's body as Kozik was lifting a barely conscious Chastity from the floor. Clay came walking out a smaller room connected to the one they were in, carrying a screaming Tristan in his arms. He broke from his stupor as Chibs pulled on his arm.

"Come help me check her out, brother." He nodded as he fell to his knees beside Tig, helping the men gently roll her so they could untie her hands and assess her wounds. Chibs tapped her on the cheek a few times, trying to get a response as Happy felt for a pulse with shaking fingers. "She's alive but her pulse is pretty weak."

Chibs nodded, looking down at the woman now cradled in Happy's arms. "Jessie? Jessie! Come on, luv, wake up and talk to us."

Chastity spoke up from where Kozik was holding her. "She's been out of it for a little while now. Ever since the man left that was talking to the ones that took us."

Chibs nodded as he looked at the bullet wound in Jessie's thigh. "Aye, probably from the blood loss. The bullet went through, so that's a good thing." He stood up and helped Happy lift her from the floor as everyone started for the door. "We need to get her home right now." He looked at Juice, who had driven the van, and shook his head. "Don't wait for us, Juicy boy. You get her home as fast as ye can, yeah?"

Juice nodded as Happy got Jessie laid in the van, then helped Chastity in. Once the van sped out of the parking lot, Clay turned to the other men standing there. "We need to dispose of the bodies. All for burning this piece of shit down with them inside?" Everyone nodded in agreement as he looked at Jax. "Jax, you're with me. The rest of you get back to Charming in case Tara and Gem need help with the girls." He looked over at Happy who was standing there staring off into space, covered in Jessie's blood and looking like he might lose it at any second. "Hap, you ok to ride, brother?"

When Happy just nodded, Tig stepped to one side of him while Chibs was on the other. "We got him. You take care of this shit. We'll make sure he gets back in one piece."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the van came screeching to a halt in the TM parking lot, Tara and Gemma were waiting but were in no way ready for what they saw as Juice threw the back doors open and Chastity and Jessie were revealed. Gemma stifled a sob as Kozik got out of the passenger door with Tristan in his arms.

Juice looked at both women and shook his head. "Chastity has some cuts and bruises to her face and upper body. She was beaten pretty badly, but Jess... Chibs said the bullet went through but she's lost a lot of blood. She was beaten pretty heavily as well. He's afraid she might have a few broken ribs."

Tara nodded as Juice helped Chastity out of the van and into Gemma's waiting arms. The younger girl sobbed against Gemma's shoulder as she patted her back and tried to soothe her. "Jessie protected me, even with a bullet wound. The last beating, she threw herself on top of me and took the brunt of it. Said that I needed to survive for Tristan."

Gemma's voice shook as she hugged Chastity closer to her. "Oh sweetheart, it's alright. You're both going to be fine. Let's get you cleaned up then you can help Koz with Tristan, ok?"

Tara wiped the tears from her cheeks as she turned to Juice and Half-Sack. "Ok, let's get Jess inside."

 


	24. Chapter Twenty-Four

 

Happy sat at the bar with Chibs and Tig as he watched the closed chapel doors for any sign from within. It had been an hour at least since they came rolling in, finding Gemma working on Chastity as Juice ran back and forth from the chapel to get assorted things that Tara needed. Chibs had taken over for Gemma and she had joined Juice and Tara. Nobody had come out since and it was starting to work on Happy's nerves.

It had taken both Tig and Chibs to hold him back from busting in the doors to get to Jessie, but both men knew that he would be in the way more than helpful at the moment, so they had been trying to keep him occupied, but it was starting to wear thin. Tig nodded to Chibs and slapped Happy on the back, drawing his eyes once again from the corner.

"Hey, why don't we head over to the house and pack Jessie a bag? She's gonna need some stuff and I doubt Tara's gonna let her leave here for a while."

Happy nodded as he got up from the barstool. "Yeah, that's a good idea. I need some stuff too. Everything I have is at the house."

Chibs nodded in agreement as he walked out with his two friends. "See? That's a good idea. That way, ye won't have to keep running to the house. I'm sure by the time ye get back, we'll have Jess settled in yer old room."

Happy and Tig both nodded and were soon on their bikes and headed across town. Chibs shook his head and hoped that Tara would be done soon because if not, they wouldn't be able to keep Happy from Jessie much longer.

Once they reached the house, Happy made quick work of packing a bag with what he would need for a few days, then moved to Jessie's dresser to find her some things. When Tig came out of the bathroom with her hair products and body wash, Happy sighed.

"Before Jessie was taken, we had agreed to start trying for a baby."

Tig dropped the things in his hands into a bag and nodded. "I thought maybe that was on the horizon. You two will be great parents, Hap, and I can't wait to be an uncle."

Happy gave him a slight grin and nodded before continuing. "How about a brother-in-law?"

Tig turned a serious look Happy's way as he stood up straight and stared him down. "You going to ask my sister to be your wife?"

Happy nodded. "Yeah, I am. She's already my old lady, I figure to go all the way and make it legal too."

Tig shook his head slowly before taking a step in Happy's direction, making the taller man stiffen up. Tig's lip quivered but he kept a straight face. "You sure about that?" Happy just nodded as Tig suddenly stuck a hand out. Happy took it, making Tig start chuckling as they shook hands. "I can't think of anyone I'd rather have my sister married to. Congrats, brother."

Happy breathed a sigh of relief but nodded. "Thanks, man, but she hasn't said yes yet."

Tig waved his remark off as he turned toward the closet. "Yeah, but she will. She's crazy about you. Come on, let's get this shit together so we can get you back to your old lady."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jessie opened her good eye and looked over to see Tara adjusting an IV drip hung on the headboard of the bed she was laying in. When she saw that Jessie was awake, she smiled and reached down to squeeze her hand. "Hey, glad to see you're with us again. You've had quite a rough couple of days huh?"

Jessie nodded slowly. "Yeah. Where's Happy?"

"He's out in the main room, waiting impatiently for me to get done with you. Do you know where you are?"

Jessie nodded and licked her dry lips. "Yeah, Hap's old room." She tried to clear her throat but was too tired to even do that. "Can you get Happy?"

Tara nodded and grinned. "I can and I will, but first I want to tell you a couple of things, ok?" When Jessie nodded, she continued. "You probably won't remember this and that's ok, I can tell you again later, but you've lost a lot of blood, so I'm giving you a transfusion. I also have you on an antibiotic and some pretty heavy duty pain pills just until you're feeling better. Now, the next few days, you're going to be resting a lot, and I don't want you out of this bed for longer than bathroom breaks until I've checked you out again, ok?"

Jessie nodded. "Thanks, Tara."

Tara smiled and leaned in to kiss her on the cheek. "Hey, no thanks necessary. I'm just glad you're out of the woods. Get some rest, ok?"

Jessie nodded, letting her eyes close again as Tara walked out of the room.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Happy looked up as Tara came walking out of the back rubbing her neck. When she saw him, she gave him a tired grin and nodded her head.

"I think she's going to be just fine. I'm giving her a blood transfusion right now but I'm hopeful that she's just going to need the one. If she needs more, we'll take care of it. She's also on some heavy duty drugs for the pain, and I'll probably keep her on them for a few days. She's tired but asking for you."

Happy knew that his relief had to be evident on his face because Chibs chuckled as Tig closed his eyes and nodded to himself. "Can I see her?"

Tara nodded, grinning. "Yeah, sure. I'm actually surprised that you lasted this long. Just don't jostle her too much. She has a couple of broken ribs on top of the bullet wound."

He nodded as he practically sprinted from the room, not stopping until he was at his old dorm room. He slowly opened the door and stuck his head in before stepping fully into the room and letting the door shut behind himself. He just stood there for a moment looking at her, trying to take in the fact that she was there and whole. She might be battered but she had survived and he couldn't be anything less than grateful for that minor miracle.

Happy stripped off his kutte as he walked to the side of the bed, kneeling down beside her. He saw her move her head as her one good eye opened and she gave him a faint smile. "Hap?"

He nodded, carefully taking her hand in his. "Yeah, baby, I'm here."

Jessie nodded slightly before squeezing his hand lightly. "Good." She swallowed hard then grimaced. "I'm so tired, baby."

Happy couldn't help but grin at that. "Yeah, I bet. You had a long fight, Jess. You rest now. I'm not going anywhere."


	25. Chapter Twenty-Five

 

_Two Weeks Later_

"I want out of this room!"

Happy shook his head as he sat on the side of the bed and pulled a t-shirt on before reaching for his boots. The last few days had been hell with Jessie. She was bored and going stir crazy and he was literally ready to shoot her. Thankfully, he had a run today with Jax and Tig.

"Little girl, you know you aren't allowed out of bed until Tara clears you, and that's really all there is to say about it."

Jessie scoffed as she shook her head. She watched him stand up and move to the dresser to grab his wallet and rings. "No, that's all you have to say about it. I have plenty to say on the subject. I feel perfectly fine, Hap."

He leaned against the dresser and stared at his old lady in disbelief before shaking his head. "Really? Your ribs aren't still sore, or your leg? I didn't wake up last night to hear you groaning in pain because I was laying too close?"

Jessie growled and he had to bite back a chuckle. She hated when he proved her wrong about anything. "For goodness sake! That stuff will go away eventually." He lifted a brow when she stuck her bottom lip out in an actual pout. "You won't even make love to me."

He rolled his eyes as he walked to the side of the bed to lean down and kiss her goodbye. "Because you haven't been cleared for that either, Jess." He gave her a kiss and laid a hand on the side of her face to keep her looking up at him. "I promise, baby, the second Tara clears you for normal activity, I'll take you home so you can sleep in our bed and I'll fuck you like a pornstar."

He watched Jessie fight the grin that was trying to form and breathed a sigh of relief. Maybe the current hissy fit was about over. She stuck out a pinkie and lifted a brow. "You swear?"

His lips quirked up in a grin as he wrapped his much larger pinkie around hers. "I swear. You won't be able to remember your name when I'm through with you."

Jessie laughed then, shaking her head. "Don't make promises that your dick can't keep, big boy."

Happy chuckled and shook his head as turned for the door. "Believe me, little girl, me and my dick are on the same page. Try not to drive everyone crazy today, ok? I think Tara is coming by when she's done at the hospital."

Jessie sighed. "I'm not making any promises. Be careful, ok? I love you, Hap."

Happy winked at her before walking out the door. "I love you too, Jess."

Happy walked out to find Jax, Tig, Chibs, and Opie sitting at the bar drinking coffee. He leaned on the bar and looked at Jax and Tig. "We ready to go?"

Jax chuckled as he eyed Happy. "You seem to be in a hurry this morning. Jessie throwing another tantrum?"

Happy shook his head. "You have no idea, man. I love her but I'm gonna have to kill her soon."

Jax snickered as Tig and Chibs grinned. Opie shook his head. "You all are assholes. Imagine it from Jessie's point of view. She's used to being active and doing what she wants. All of a sudden, she's on lockdown, not allowed to move."

Happy nodded as he stuck a toothpick in his mouth. "I get it, man, but bored Jessie I can handle. It's bored and horny Jessie that I'm having trouble with."

Tig covered his ears as the others laughed. "I don't need to hear this shit, man."

Chibs cleared his throat and grinned. "Well, Hap, ye could be gentle about it and help her out with that part."

Opie scoffed. "Please. If it's a level below wild monkey sex, Happy can't do it."

Happy smirked. "You're not wrong." He looked at Tig and his smirk widened. "It's a good thing my old lady likes it that way too, huh?"

Tig groaned as the others laughed at his facial expression. "Jesus, man, can we go already? I'm nauseous."

Happy and Jax nodded before Happy looked at Chibs and Opie. "You guys got her?"

Chibs nodded and grinned. "Aye, we'll keep her occupied."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Gin."

Opie muttered a curse as he threw his cards down on the bed. "That's five hands in a row. I give up."

Jessie chuckled as she gathered the cards together to shuffle. "Nobody likes a quitter, Ope."

He just grinned as the door opened and Tara stuck her head in. "How's the patient?"

Opie chuckled. "Bored."

Tara laughed as she walked in. "Well, if you'll disappear, I'll check her out. Maybe we can get her out of here."

Opie stood and fist bumped Jessie before leaving the two women alone. After a thorough examination, Tara looked at Jessie and nodded. "You look good. The soreness will go away in time, and the more you move around, the more it'll help loosen up your muscles." She grinned. "Actually, you were ready to go last week, but I decided to keep you another week."

Jessie glared at her friend. "Seriously?"

Tara nodded. "Yeah, I knew that if I released you, you'd go right back to doing everything you normally do, so I decided to let you heal another week. You're good to go."

Jessie got up from the bed and hugged Tara. "Thank god! Help me pack my shit."

Once everything was packed up, Jessie strode out to the main room of the clubhouse, grinning at Opie and Chibs. "Ok, who's giving me a ride home?"

Chibs shook his head as Opie high-fived Jessie. "Darlin, ye should wait for Happy to get back. He'll get ye home."

Jessie groaned, making the two men laugh. "Oh come on, I just want to go home and take a long hot shower. Happy could take the rest of the evening to get home. Please?"

Chibs didn't look convinced but Opie just laughed and shook his head as he stood up. "Come on, I'll take you home. We can load everything in the truck."


	26. Chapter Twenty-Six

 

Happy let himself into the house later that evening, stopping in the living room and sniffing, his stomach growling at the smell of pasta sauce and garlic. He walked through the darkened living room to the kitchen, stopping and leaning against the doorway to watch Jessie moving around. he grinned as she reached up to grab a couple of plates from the cabinet, the shirt she was wearing riding up to show the black thong underneath. He almost groaned out loud when she bent over to take a lasagna out of the oven, biting his lip to keep the sound inside.

She smiled when she turned in the act of taking the dish in her hands to the table. "Hey, baby. Long day, huh? Want a beer?"

Happy nodded as he scrubbed a hand over his face. "Yeah, it was. I can get my beer. You want one?"

Jessie shook her head as he opened the fridge. "Nah, I've got wine. Dinner's ready."

He joined her at the table and they made quick work of eating, chatting in between bites about their day. When they were finished, Jessie jumped up and grabbed the plates to take them to the kitchen. Happy frowned when she came back to grab the casserole dish and the basket that the garlic bread had been in.

"Babe, I can clean up. You cooked."

Jessie just leaned in and gave him a kiss before she smiled and shook her head. "Nonsense. You've had a long day, baby. Go take a shower and stretch out. I'll be in as soon as I get the dishwasher loaded."

Happy gave her a look as he shook his head. "You're not supposed to be overdoing it."

Jessie chuckled. "Hap, I'm doing dishes, not running a marathon. I'll be fine." She motioned toward the hall leading to the bedrooms. "Scoot."

Happy sighed before stealing one last kiss and getting up. He made quick work of his shower, not bothering to get dressed. He stretched out on his side of the bed, pulling the covers up over his naked lower half and closed his eyes, relaxing for the first time in what felt like forever. The entire time Jess had been laid up, he'd been tense, trying to anticipate any needs she might have before she had them, which was hard since he wasn't always there, but he had become something of an expert on Jessie Trager.

Now that they were back home, Happy hoped that everything would go back to normal. He knew it would take her a while to adjust since she was still healing, but hopefully being in her own house would help. He heard the bedroom door open and softly close before he felt the bed dip at his hip. He opened his eyes to see Jessie leaning over him to give him a kiss.

"Turn over and I'll give you a massage."

Happy sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "I should be giving you one. Work on those thigh muscles for you."

Jessie grinned. "You can have a turn tomorrow. Tonight I'm going to get you totally relaxed so that you can get a good night's sleep."

Happy smirked and rolled over onto his stomach. He almost groaned when he felt her straddle his waist and sit on his ass, her feet tucked under his thighs. He did moan when her small hands started kneading the sore muscles in his back, working one knot at a time. He clenched his hands into fists when she leaned over to kiss him on the neck, the feel of her bare skin against his telling him that she had removed the shirt she had been wearing.

Jessie started pressing kisses to his skin along his spine, moving farther and farther down until she reached his waist. He almost bucked her off when she moved the sheet to reach between his legs and stroke his balls. 

"Shit, Jess!"

He heard her chuckle as she lightly bit him on the ass before smacking it. "Turn over, baby."

He heard her shift as he turned over onto his back, sucking in a breath when he saw that she was completely naked, kneeling beside him on the bed. Before he could move any further, intending to reach for her, she leaned in and slowly took his cock into her mouth, massaging his balls with one hand as the other rested on his stomach. He threw his head back on a long, drawn out moan as she deep throated him then released his cock with a pop. She started to draw him in again, but he grabbed her hair and shook his head at her questioning look.

"Fuck, babe. I need to be inside you, Jess. Can't get pregnant by me shooting down your throat."

Jessie snickered as she nodded once before straddling him, taking him inside her in one smooth movement, making him yell her name. He watched her, mesmerized, as she threw her head back and reached behind herself to brace her hands on his thighs. He didn't think he'd ever seen anything as beautiful as she was right then, completely lost in the feeling of riding her man. As she came down on him, he thrust his hips up, making her cry out. He grinned before sitting up and wrapping his arms around her, his hands grasping her ass to lift and lower her easily.

"That's it, baby. Come for me, Jess. I'm so close baby."

He bit down on her collarbone as he brought her down hard onto him, making her scream. He hissed against her skin as he felt her contract around him, almost painfully. Her muscles milked him through her orgasm until he was ready to explode with need. He rolled them over so that she was beneath him and proceeded to jackhammer into her, his control fraying with every whimper and whispered curse from her lips.

"Hap... Oh my god, baby... "

With one more powerful snap of his hips, he snapped and came hard, probably the hardest he ever had, her name screaming from his lips as he collapsed on top of her. They lay there like that for a few minutes longer, each coming down from their own high until he finally had enough energy to shift off of her and back onto his back, pulling her into his side to cuddle.

"You ok, babe? I didn't get too rough?"

Jessie stretched languidly, letting her arm lay across his stomach and one leg twine between his. "God no, Hap. That was perfect."

He laid there quietly for a moment, grinning up at the ceiling. "You think we made a baby?"

He felt Jessie snicker before she kissed his side. "Jesus, if not, it wasn't for lack of trying."


End file.
